Love at Sea
by M00N-A-TIC
Summary: Kagami Taiga, a young heir from Seirin, is shipped off on one of the grandest cruise ships in the world to get married with a woman he doesn't love. While crossing the vast ocean he meets third-class passenger Aomine Daiki and everything changes. (Titanic-inspired fic. AoKaga - Yaoi/Shounen-ai!) [Aomine D./ Kagami T.]
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_"Are you sure?" Mr. Kagami said after taking a sip from his brandy. He looked at his new acquaintance, Akashi Seijuurou, with his brows lifted in question and looking a little skeptical._

_"Taiga is a good boy, to be sure, and will treat your sister kindly. Quite handsome too. However, he is a little…rough around the edges as I'm sure you've observed for the past three weeks. I suppose you lot from Teikou would find him rather wild and improper."_

_With a pleasant smile Seijuurou shook his head. _

_"On the contrary I find him rather charming. His personality is a good contrast to Setsuna's. With her condition, she will need a lively spirit for a husband. As for him being unruly, a few months in Teikou will change that."_

_"He's a slow learner. And stubborn. But if that's what you think-"_

_"I do. In fact, I__** know **__it. And as we have discussed previously, I also know that an alliance between our families will be most beneficial on both parts. The two of us can accomplish many great things together as partners in Kagami Railways and in the future, so will Taiga with my help."_

_Mr. Kagami was very eager to see his company grow and expand. A union between the Kagami and Akashi families would be the key to that. He'd be a fool not to accept. His wealth was inherited from his father, the Kagami line just on its third generation now with Taiga. They weren't nobility; only new, self-made money from Seirin with a respectable reputation…but he had plans on changing that. And the best way of doing that was the classical act of marriage between the heirs, the children. A marriage with a Teikou aristocrat would secure their position. _

_Yes, the offer was simply too tempting. Even more so than some of the other proposals given to him by colleagues and acquaintances. There were several suitors in line for Taiga's hand, but none offered the same advantages as the little miss Akashi and her brother._

_However...as eager as he was, it was not in 's character to show it too openly. As a businessman he'd learnt to play the game. And he particularly did not want to give in too quickly to this man who, in his opinion, was too young to be allowed to hold such an amount of arrogance and confidence. Seijuurou was young enough to be his son, with his 23 years on him. And he didn't like to be slighted by snot nosed brats. _

_"You are right, of course, Akashi," he purposely forwent any honorific, "however, I must also remind you that Taiga is very eligible at the moment. In the course of the past few months there has been many offers of marriage made to him by suitors of all ranks, genders and ages. Many of said offers are, I confess, quite tempting."_

_A short glimmer of surprise widened Seijuurou's eyes, but only for a moment. When he recognized Mr. Kagami's words for what they were, he made an effort to not allow the corners of his lips to curve with the amusement he felt. His offer was better than any of the others could possibly be, but the man in front of him was too proud to admit it and wanted to increase his interest with suspense, an attempt at baiting him. Seijuurou would win in the end, of course, but there was no harm in playing along and enjoying it in the process. He was quite curious what the older man had to say. _

_"And at this moment I only have, pardon me, your word to rely on. As a businessman I am skeptical to any promises that are not set in writing."_

_"I understand completely-"_

_"And let me tell you, some of these suitors belong to families that would be just as beneficial as yours. Taiga is rather fond of some of them."_

_Seijuurou doubted that. Both the first and second remark._

_"It is my only son I'm giving away, and the future of my company. I must be sure that whoever gets him is the perfect choice."_

_Leaning back in his seat, Seijuurou steepled his fingers together in his lap and nodded. _

_"I assure you, Kagami-san, that the Akashi family is the perfect choice. Of course I understand your caution and as you say, at the moment you only have my words to go on. I would be more than willing to show my sincerity with a contribution...as an insurance, if you will. Consider it a payment in advance and I shall of course consent to a written agreement as well."_

_Seijuurou had him. No matter how much Mr. Kagami tried to hide it and also doing a good job at it, he could see the interest and growing eagerness to accept on his face. Though despite all this, Mr. Kagami gave out a sigh and simply replied with "I will think on it tonight and give you an answer tomorrow morning."_

_Not even twelve hours later, the contract was signed._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**So I'll be clear now from the start and say that homosexuality is accepted in this universe! It is not meant to be realistic or historically accurate!

_'Italics' = _internal thinking

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Kiseki.

The ship of miracles, they called it. One of the largest and exquisite cruise ships in the world. Ever since its first voyage it had been praised for its functionality, speed and size. At least by the engineers and newspapers; the rich aristocrats cared more for its good service and luxuries.

For Kagami Taiga, however, it was nothing of the sort. Under different circumstances it may have been, for sure, but because the circumstances _weren't_ different...he did not have very high opinions. Or expectations. To him, the Kiseki was a prison; a temporary one out at sea from which he could not escape. A temporary prison that would take him to a permanent one.

He was leaving Seirin, his home, to be shipped over to a country foreign to him and where he knew no one. No one except his current company; his fiance and her brother. And a few servants, of course, including one of Taiga's own.

"Kagami-kun," his valet said, a young man by the name Kuroko Tetsuya, "I shall go and inquire about your luggage."

Taiga nodded.

"Thank you, Kuroko."

It wasn't much, but he was very happy to have at least one person with him whom he considered a friend. His aunt, Alexandra Garcia, had been meant to join him as his chaperone, but business required her to stay in Seirin. There was no replacement for her; Taiga's father had not thought it necessary for him to be chaperoned in the first place. He'd made it clear that he trusted Tagia's future brother-in-law to keep an eye on him.

And speaking of which…

Akashi Seijuurou was the man who'd found him. A Teikou aristocrat who now at the age of 23 had become the new head of his family. And he'd thought it an excellent idea to find a rich Seirinian* heir for his younger sister. Since she was the second child, she was not entitled to inherit much of the family fortune and thus needed to marry a man able to provide for her. Of course, due to her status she could not marry just anyone, but someone with a decent fortune and position.

Someone like Taiga, more specifically.

Seijuurou had used his charisma and diplomatic skills on Taiga's father, and tempting him with promises of success and expansion of the Kagami Railway Company. Beneficial business deals...Taiga's father's greatest weakness. His company would grow and with it his influence and reputation, and his only son married to an aristocrat girl from one of Teikou's wealthiest families. Of course the man had not been able to refuse such an offer.

And Taiga had been in no position to refuse no matter how much he loathed the idea, unless he wanted to be disowned and left with nothing. When his father wanted something, he got it. And with Seijuurou's help the two youngsters were engaged a month after their first meeting.

Now, Taiga did not dislike her. Setsuna Akashi was a sweet girl. Quite pretty, but frail and sickly. Sometimes days could pass without her leaving the bed and often she'd be engaged in activities that required little movement. She was rather short and thin, with skin pale even by Teikou standards. Her hair was a pinkish red and reached down to her lower back in soft waves. Though usually it was tied up in the latest Teikou fashion with her favorite hairpin of gilded metal and pearls. Her eyes matched her hair in color but were framed by lashes of black. Quite often, on days when she was not feeling well, there would be darkened rings to be seen beneath said eyes.

But her personality Taiga liked quite well. She was gentle, patient and understanding. Not like her brother, whom Taiga did not like as much.

After Tetsuya left to speak with the staff about his luggage, Taiga took the time to study the Kiseki a bit closer. Around him people were doing the same and chattered excitedly, obviously enjoying the sight of it and looking forward to get aboard. There were also those who were seeing members of their families or friends off, waving like mad despite obviously not beeing seen from all the way up there.

"What's the big deal?" He asked with a careless shrug, "it's just a big piece of metal."

Behind him Seijuurou scoffed and with a smile of mild amusement went to stand next to him.

"A _ship_, Taiga", he said in that typical superior tone of his. It had become apparent to Taiga rather quickly that his future brother-in-law did not have the best sense of humor. Nor was he particularly receptive to sarcasm. He knew fully well that Taiga's choice of words was intentional, but just could not resist correcting him on it.

Seijuurou observed the ship with much appreciation while he continued to speak.

"One of the grandest in the world."

It was Taiga's turn to scoff.

"_Grand_," he said with small roll of his eyes, "what's that supposed to mean anyway? It's a wide term."

"There is much of it to be admired. Its size, for one, in relation to its speed. It made the headlines after its maiden voyage for arriving two days prior the estimated time, thus exceeding everyone's expectations. That in itself is _grand_, wouldn't you say? There is also, of course, the genius ingenuity. Its structure and the technology that drives it is recognized by many."

Taiga was still not convinced.

"And to some, it's the _caviar _they serve that is genius ingenuity. _Grand_ caviar," he muttered sourly and took his eyes off the ship.

No, not convinced. And Seijuurou, in return, was no longer so amused. He had not made it a secret that he wasn't fond of Taiga's snide remarks, as it was unbefitting someone of his stature. Or at least, his future stature as a part of the Akashi family. Of course, he also had a low tolerance for disrespectful behavior. Mr. Kagami had warned him; that his son was a bit 'rough around the edges', as he'd put it. But Seijuurou planned to change that. If anyone could teach Taiga some Teikou etiquette and manners, it was him.

"As the heir to a railroad company, you really ought to learn how to appreciate industrial wonders such as this. Especially _'big pieces of metal'_. Metal that may even improve the Kagami rails."

One of Seijuurou's servants, the big one whom Taiga had secretly named Gorilla, appeared to inform him that all of their luggage had been taken aboard, except for the green safe he carried under one of his big, muscled arms. The cars were being taken to the cargo hold and everything else seemed to be in order.

Pleased, Seijuurou gave the man a nod.

"Good. The safe is to be put in my suite when we board. Be very careful with it."

Gorilla, or Nebuya Eikichi as was his real name, offered a short bow.

"And stay behind Setsuna in case she needs assistance. She was quite exhausted yesterday and I do not trust the maids with the task."

"Yes, sir."

With the luggage taken care of, it was now time for them to board. Unlike the third-class passengers, Seijuurou, Taiga and the rest of their company were not obliged to go through the health inspection. And with the Akashi name behind them, they would be granted first place in the line.

"Well then, shall we?", he said without expecting an answer. But before he began to walk he addressed the young Kagami heir.

"Oh, and Taiga…"

"Hm?"

"Do try to mind your accent. No more _it's_ and _what's_…and certainly no more _y'all_. It is not Teikou custom. Remember, as my sister's fiancé you have not only yours and her reputation to think of, but that of the whole family. Appearance is everything."

After his little lecture he gave a pat to Taiga's shoulder and began to make his way towards the boarding. Taiga glared after him and did not follow until he was joined by Setsuna at his side.

"The biggest boat I ever saw," she said jokingly to which Taiga gave a soft chuckle. He turned to her with a playful smirk.

"_Ship_, Setsuna," he said in a clear imitation of Seijuurou's voice, "one of the _grandest_ in the world. I shall not tolerate the word boat in my presence."

Recognizing it for what it was, she could not help but laugh. There were few who would dare make fun of her brother, but she found it rather refreshing. Taiga himself was refreshing.

_'Seijuurou will have a difficult time with him,'_ she thought to herself and found that she did not mind it as much as she probably should. Perhaps her brother would break the engagement if Taiga angered him enough.

Her laughter was a pleasant sound and Taiga figured that she would be his best option of company during this dreadful trip. While they had not found love in each other despite their engagement, they had become quite good friends.

"I like 'boat' better, though," he said and offered her his arm, "probably because your brother doesn't like it."

She chuckled again and took a gentle hold of his arm to accept him as her escort.

"Yes. Would it not be a shame if we forgot that fact a few times during our trip? He dislikes many things so no one would blame us for not remembering that particular one, surely."

They shared a mischievous look and through it came to a silent agreement.

"Boat it is from now on, then."

They walked in a relaxed pace and took in the surroundings of the harbor and the excitement of the people there. Eikichi walked behind them faithfully, ready to help the young mistress once they crossed the little bridge to the ship's first-class entrance. In the end he didn't have to as she was in better health today and Taiga was more than enough to help her.

Once they were all on the ship they'd gone straight to their cabins. And Taiga admitted, despite his prior disinterest, that his own suite was rather impressive. The walls were made of dark wooden panels with carvings painted in gold and the floor was completely covered by red carpet. The suite consisted of a large sitting room, a bedroom and bathroom. A bit dark and lacking in color, but all in all exquisite and comfortable. Spacious as well.

Seijuurou's suite was even more impressive and was located two doors down. Setsuna would reside in the opposite end of the hallway, with her maids close by.

She and Taiga were walking behind Seijuurou as a member of the staff introduced him to his personal solar deck connected to his suite. It had floor to ceiling windows lined up along the outer wall, giving a splendid view of the sea and during evenings it would have the sunset on its side.

"Is there anything else I may assist you with, sir?" He asked but Seijuurou dismissed him with a small gesture of his hand.

He glanced out one of the windows for a moment before turning to his sister and her fiancé who were having a quiet conversation.

"Setsuna, Taiga, the three of us shall have breakfast here every morning at nine thirty."

They turned to him in perfect sync, their conversation having reached an abrupt end, but were not given time to reply. Seijuurou was already on his way back inside and felt an answer to his command unnecessary. For a command it was and he fully expected compliance.

They looked after him as he left, Setsuna more bothered about Taiga's scowl than her brother. While she was used to him always getting his way, Taiga was not and during the short time they'd known each other, she knew that he did not like to be ordered around. But their engagement had been an order that he had not been able to disobey. If there was anyone who could force Taiga's compliance, it was his headstrong father.

Setsuna chose to say nothing of the matter as she knew it would be of little help at that moment. Instead she decided to leave as well and offered Taiga a sheepish smile.

"I am a little fatigued. I will go and rest for a while."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you at dinner, then."

She nodded and after she'd left with her handmaiden, Taiga was by himself which he found to be a great relief. It had been a stressful day and he needed some time alone; some peace and quiet. He went back to his own suite and sat there for a while before deciding to go outside for a turn around the ship.

* * *

There was no doubt in Aomine Daiki's mind that he was currently one of the luckiest people in the world. For someone of his position, poor and homeless, to be on one of the finest ships in the world was nothing short of a miracle. Quite fitting, considering that the Kiseki was considered the ship of miracles.

It wasn't often he tried his luck in gambling. He didn't have much to bet in the first place and he wasn't the best at bluffing either. But when he'd seen the prize at stake, a third class ticket to the Kiseki, he could not find it in himself to miss the opportunity.

Daiki did not understand why anyone would risk losing that in a game of _poker_, but he did by no means complain. Even less so when he actually_ won_ the thing.

Simply being_ lucky_ was a gross understatement.

After getting through the health inspection he went to find his room. It was on the third lowest floor, that much he'd known from the start, but navigating through the corridors that were filled with people who were also trying to find their cabins was somewhat more difficult.

"B-50…B-50," he muttered to himself as he moved through the maze of white walls, crowds and closed doors until he _finally_ found it. With a triumphant cry he wasted no time and opened the door.

Inside were three others and all turned to him upon his entry. He cared little for the attention and simply gave them a greeting while placing his backpack on the last free bed.

"You all know each other?" He then asked and shook hands with the man closest to him, who introduced himself as Wakamatsu Kosuke.

"Those two are," Kosuke said and nodded towards the other two, "I met them in the line for the health inspection."

"Imayoshi Shouichi," the taller of the two said and offered his hand for Daiki to shake. The other one did the same afterwards.

"S-Sakurai Ryou. N-nice to meet you."

Imayoshi took the opportunity to add, "we're cousins. Going to Teikou for work."

"Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you too."

Since their cabin was rather small even when built to hold four people in it, Daiki and Kosuke went outside, on the lower deck, to get some fresh air and share stories about their pasts and reasons for taking the Kiseki to Teikou.

Kosuke was from Seirin originally and had family there, but on his 20th birthday a week back his parents had given him the ticket as a present. He'd always wanted to go to Teikou, he told Daiki, and make something of himself. It was his dream and his parents wanted him to succeed, hence the contribution.

When it was Daiki's turn he'd simply shrugged and said "I won the ticket in a game of poker. I was born in Teikou and lived there for a long time so this trip is just me going back home."

Kosuke had believed the poker part to be a joke at first, but when he was convinced otherwise he was amazed.

"So, why are you going back? You got family there?"

Daiki shrugged.

"No, I'll be staying with a friend for a while. I worked at a few steel mills in Seirin to get some savings. I'm just going back because I feel like it; I never stay in the same place long."

"Then how about joining me? Once I've earned enough money I'll start my own thing"

"Yeah maybe."

Encouraged by the answer, Kosuke began to tell him about further details of his plans and for a while Daiki listened. But when he looked up towards the upper deck he was greeted by a sight that blocked out everything his new friend was saying.

Up there stood the most handsome and beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. And he'd seen a lot of attractive men.

He was young; undoubtedly no older than twenty. Tall and a body build similar to Daiki's, although a little broader by the shoulders. His hair was a scarlet red, the tips a shade darker, and it matched his equally red eyes.

He was finely dressed, Daiki noted. Clothes of a true gentleman; elegant, expensive...and quite uncomfortable-looking, in Daiki's humble opinion. And when the young man hooked a finger into his collar, tugging on it with a slight frown, it seemed like he thought so too. He then loosened his tie and smiled to himself with what was clearly relief, happy to be freed from the tight piece of fabric.

Daiki continued to watch, ignoring Wakamatsu's hand that waved in front of him as a means to gain his attention. Not even the teasing remarks could pull him back from his current enchantment.

Yes, this man with the red hair and eyes was just that, _enchanting_. Daiki would remember him for as long as he lived.

_'I wonder what his name is.'_

The longer the thought lingered, the more he wanted to find out. Unfortunately it was most unlikely, if not impossible, for the two of them to meet or speak with each other. Despite the short distance that separated them, they lived in different worlds. His position on the lower deck and the other on the upper, was a symbol of that.

So without any knowledge of the man's name, Daiki decided to refer to him as 'Gorgeous' from then on.

Gorgeous was looking ahead of himself and seemed to be enjoying the view of the ocean ahead. His hair was constantly being ruffled by the wind and his arms were resting casually against the metal railing.

Then he was suddenly joined by another man; shorter and paler and even fancier dressed. His hair was red too, but a different shade that bordered on cerise. Daiki couldn't see it too clearly from where he stood, but this man's eyes seemed to be heterochromic. It could've just been the light for all he knew though.

But more interesting was the interaction between the two of them. As soon as the shorter one stopped in front of Gorgeous, his face grew hard and disapproving. His mouth moved as he spoke and he made a gesture towards Gorgeous's loosened tie and unbuttoned shirt collar.

In return, Gorgeous shook his head with that previously worn scowl of his and turned away, eyes now back towards the sea. The obvious attempt at ignoring did not sit well with the other who none too gently grabbed him by the arm.

Slowly Gorgeous turned to look at him again and yanked his arm free. He said something and walked back inside without looking back at his companion.

Daiki quickly decided that he did not like said companion. He could probably find more reasons if he searched for them, but currently there were three that affected his opinion. Firstly, this man -whom he decided to call 'Shorty' for now- had come and ruined his view of Gorgeous. Secondly, it brought unwanted questions about their relationship. Daiki knew he had no right or justified reasons to be jealous, but the thought of Shorty and Gorgeous together did not sit well with him. And as for the third reason of his mislike...there was something cold and dark in those strange eyes after Gorgeous went back inside. Yes, Shorty was still standing out there by himself and stared ahead with an expression that held some traces of ill intent.

"Aomine, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry", said Wakamatsu and this time managed to gain Daiki's attention. He glanced up at the upper deck and scoffed. With the absence of his friend's object of affection, the enchantment was broken.

Daiki sighed and gave Kosuke a nod.

"Yes, let's go."

They made to leave the lower deck to go inside for the third class dining hall.

"Don't be so down! I heard there is stew for dinner tonight. With beef and all!" Kosuke chattered excitedly next to him as they went. Though Daiki was only half listening, he nodded again and before they got inside he glanced back at the upper deck that was now empty. Though he decided that he would visit this very spot as often as he could because it was at the moment the most likely way of him seeing Gorgeous again.

* * *

* Seirinian = a person from Seirin 


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ** I have seen a few typos in previous chapters but for some reason won't save the edit changes no matter what I do. I have tried to fix the typing errors many times through different methods and while the site tells me that the changes have been saved, the same typos STILL remain. I apologize for it because these typos annoy me so much.

* * *

The second day on the ship was approaching its end and Taiga already found dinner to be such a dull affair. Filled with pointless, empty chatter and laughter where all the men in suits bragged and congratulated each other on their accomplishments. They asked Taiga about his father's company and talked about railways and steel as if those were the most interesting things in the world. And they all expected him to know all the answers, which he didn't.

The wives, sisters and daughters smiled and nodded whenever it was appropriate. Either that or gossiping among each other and speaking of lace and silk dresses.

But Seijuurou was the worst of them; he did not brag as openly as the others perhaps, but it was the way he would bring up Taiga's and Setsuna's engagement, flaunt the fact of what a good match it was and speaking about them as if they were not present at the table. He spoke of the future partnership between him and Taiga's father and the grand plans for the company's expansion. And he did so with that smug, superior look on his face. It was insufferable and Taiga dreaded future dinners with company like this. And tonight was only the _second _of many. They would be spending about a week on this accursed ship.

Setsuna seemed to share his thoughts but was better at concealing it. She was more used to this lifestyle and all that it entailed, and had thus learnt how to cope with it. Taiga was too in a way, but had grown up in a little livelier environment and most of the company Seijuurou liked to keep was families of stuck-up Teikou aristocracy. Or other Seirin "new money" that were ready to lick his boots to secure their own future.

Taiga had for quite a while now been staring down at his own plate. His food was getting cold and his glass of champagne remained untouched. He'd gotten himself through the first two courses but now he felt himself unable to eat another bite. A shame, really, since the food was delicious and Taiga liked food in general.

He was lost in thought; thinking about his future and what it would be like. And he _knew_ what it would be like. It had already been planned for him without his say in it; his father had seen to that the moment he sold him to the Akashi family.

Yes, the second day on the ship and he was sick of it. But not just dinner. He was sick of _everything_. The people, the business talk, the constant reminder of his engagement, Seijuurou's lectures...the way he was constantly hounded by him and his Gorilla servant. Seijuurou made all the choices for him; decided what he should wear and occasionally even "helping" him get dressed properly as if Taiga was a child.

_'You must learn to wear the Teikou fashion correctly',_ he'd told him as a way to justify his interference.

Ridiculous.

But more importantly...he was lonely. Neither Tetsuya or Setsuna could help that no matter how much he wished they could. He missed his home, his family and his friends. Oh how he wished Alex was there.

No one around the table seemed to notice him or his sentiment. Or of they did they didn't care. Instead they were all busy with their own conversations. All except Setsuna who glanced at him with some worry. She placed a comforting hand on his arm, bringing him back for a moment and he tried best he could to give her a reassuring smile.

The dinner continued and Taiga's mood was not improving. He wanted to leave. He wanted to lock himself up in his own suite and stay there for the rest of the night. Or perhaps sit down and talk with Tetsuya for a while.

When it was time for dessert, the final stage of the seemingly endless dinner, Taiga had not been able to help himself. He'd almost managed to endure the whole thing, but when that moment came he'd had enough. It was Seijuurou who triggered him; for he took it upon himself to order for three of them. He made the decision without asking Taiga's or Setsuna's opinion. He'd done the same thing during last night's dinner, ordering lamb instead of salmon.

"We will all have the parfait," he told the waiter so nonchalantly and surely as if there was no other possible outcome.

Setsuna said nothing of course but Taiga, who'd been about to open his mouth and order the apple pie since he did not like parfait, snapped.

He turned in his seat towards Seijuurou with a glare.

"Are you going to feed it to me as well? Shall I call the waiter for a bib to wear around my neck and hand you my spoon?"

The silence that followed was deafening. As soon as the words had been spoken the whole table went quiet and all eyes fell on him. But even with the full attention, Taiga did not waver and kept his glare at Seijuurou whose expression was uncomfortably blank. Until his eyes narrowed with a dark look, that is. In one of his hands he held his wine glass as he'd just been about to drink from it before Taiga's outburst. And its grip around it visibly tightened with his obvious vexation.

Taiga waited for no response. He lifted his napkin from his lap and threw it down aggressively on the table before standing up. Without a word he left the grand dining hall. He would apologize to his fiance later, but Seijuurou would receive no such courtesy from him.

Leaving the dinner table did not help. The farther he walked the more his anger seemed to grow and by the time he was walking outside on the lower deck he was muttering profanities and curses under his breath. As he walked he began to loosen his collar and tie, the items Seijuurou had picked out for him before dinner, and his steps were loud against the polished, wooden floorboards.

There were a few people out on deck but he paid them no mind. He passed everyone and cared little what they thought of his behavior. So lost in his own anger and thoughts was he, that he did not notice the person sitting on one of the wooden benches. When he passed it, said person recognized him instantly and looked after him with much interest.

It was Daiki. After his own dinner he'd gone out to sit at the very same place as yesterday in hopes of seeing Gorgeous again. And imagine his surprise when said man walked past him just then. Quickly he got up on his feet and went after, deciding to seize the moment. Though kept himself at a distance because he'd noticed the other's mood.

Taiga went all the way to the farthest back of the ship and took a hard grip around the railing. He lowered his head, closed his eyes and exhaled a long breath in an attempt to calm down. But that was easier said than done; everything that lay behind his frustration and stress came to him all at the same time. Seijuurou and tonight's dinner aside, he thought of the several conversations he'd had with his father on the subject, all of which had been unpleasant.

_"How could you do this without asking me!?"_

_"Oh don't be so dramatic, Taiga. It's only marriage. You like the girl, don't you?"_

_"Well, yes, but not like that! I don't want to **marry **her!"_

_His father scoffed._

_"She has a pretty face and is very good-natured. What more could you want?"_

_"What more… how can you even ask that?"_

_His father waved his hand nonchalantly, as if trying to fan away Taiga's complaints like one would with smoke or bad air. _

_"Bah. Girls like her are perfect marriage material. You don't have to be with her every day; no one is expecting you to. You can do whatever the hell you want after putting a child or two in her."_

_Taiga winced at the way his father spoke of it. As if marriage was not something to be cherished and enjoyable. Just like any other business. _

_"You know I prefer men..."_

_"Yes but they don't have the right parts for giving birth, now do they? Have as many of them as you like on the side, but Setsuna Akashi will be your wife and bear your children."_

_ Stubbornly Taiga shook his head. _

_"I won't do it."_

_"Yes you **will**. If not, I will disown you, throw you out of this house and take away all rights to inherit anything. You will be on your own and I'll never want to see you again."_

His grip around the railing became so hard that his knuckles went white and finally he let his frustration out with a scream. Then he began swearing, loud and uncaring and when he was done, his breath now quick and ragged, he glanced down at his engagement ring. The sight of it brought him more anger, as if taunting him with its faint gleam, and in one aggressive movement he pulled it off his finger and raised his hand as if to throw it off the ship and into the ocean.

But he never did. He stayed in that pose for a while, hesitating until he lowered his trembling hand again. His shoulders slumped and he staggered back to take a seat on the closest bench. A long sigh escaped him and he buried his face in his hands. For a while he stayed like that, until someone spoke up behind him.

"Rough night?"

Taiga was too tired to be surprised. Slowly he turned to look back at the person who'd spoken; a young man with tanned skin and dark blue hair with eyes to match. Quite handsome, but unkempt and obviously poor. He wore a simple, white button-up shirt that was wrinkled in many places and the first three buttons were undone. It had been poorly tucked into his dark brown pants and his black boots were unlaced. But at least he looked comfortable and for a moment Taiga found himself envious of him. Quickly he willed that thought away; poverty was not something to be envious of. His father had told him as much his whole life.

"You could say that…" he replied with a tone of defeat and turned back to stare at the floor in front of him. He had thought to tell the other off but there was no trace of mockery or desire to gloat in the stranger's manner so he held his bite back.

Daiki was conflicted. On one hand he was delighted to have spoken to Gorgeous and to have heard his voice, but on the other he did not like the fact that he was in such distress.

"Can I sit down?" He asked with some caution and motioned to the free spot next to Taiga.

"There are other benches."

Daiki glanced around despite knowing fully well that there were other empty seats available. When he turned back to Taiga he shrugged.

"There are. But if I went to sit on one of them I'd have to shout for you to hear me. Would be an awkward conversation, don't you think?"

"Well maybe I _don't_ _want_ to have a conversation with you."

Daiki sat down next to him anyway which was not appreciated by Taiga. He looked at him, first surprised and then annoyed.

"Hey-"

"Aomine Daiki," he said and held out his hand. Taiga looked at it but did not shake it. Instead he stubbornly turned his head away from the stranger. Some would have found it rude, but Daiki only found it endearing. He smiled playfully and scooted a little closer.

"If you don't tell me your name, I'll have to make one up for you. And I happen to already have one in mind."

Taiga's hands balled into fists in his lap.

"Kagami...Taiga," he muttered through his clenched teeth.

"See? Wasn't so hard, was it?"

Daiki glanced at the ring that Taiga held in one of his hands. It looked like an engagement ring; a golden band with a small, red stone engraved into it. As beautiful as it was, he didn't like it. Or at least what it represented. He really hoped it wasn't Shorty who was the bearer of its counterpart.

"Lover's quarrel?"

"Not really. I mean...quarrel, yes. Lover, no."

"Hm."

Neither of them said anything for a while. Daiki didn't want to push and Taiga seemed in no hurry to share his thoughts. Though the silence between them was not necessarily a bad thing; it wasn't awkward or tense. Daiki had found that sometimes it helped just having someone there who was willing to listen. Even if nothing was said, the gesture was still the same.

He glanced at Taiga when he suddenly sighed.

"Why are you still here? Go away." Though despite his words, Taiga's voice lacked heat. He sounded resigned and suspected that he wouldn't be able to make the stranger leave no matter what.

"You know," Daiki said, "sometimes it helps to talk with a stranger. Vent and complain all you want, I'll listen quietly. I won't give any of my opinions."

"..."

"Then can I make a guess?"

Again, Taiga did not answer. He remained silent but did give a careless shrugg, which Daiki took as a "yes".

"It's Shorty, isn't it?"

This time, much to his delight, Taiga looked at him. There was a confused look on his face and some annoyance at the random question that he did not understand.

"Excuse me?"

"Shorty. He's with you, isn't he? I happened to see you up there yesterday," he pointed at the upper deck, at the spot Taiga been standing the day prior, "and he came out to talk to you. Didn't seem like the two of got along."

It took a few more seconds for Taiga to process, but once he did his eyes lit up with realization and then he suddenly broke out with loud and genuine laughter. In fact, he laughed so much his stomach began to hurt and had to take hold of his sides to keep himself upright.

Daiki liked his laugh. And the expression he made while laughing was even better.

Eventually the laughter faded into chuckles and when Taiga was done he wiped a tear from the corner of one of his eyes.

"Shorty…" he muttered with much amusement and looked at Daiki again, this time with a smile.

"He would destroy you if you said that to his face. Not me though, so perhaps I should start calling him that."

Daiki returned the smile, although his was more of a smirk.

"Well, he's short. It's the truth and honesty is a virtue."

"Indeed he is. Short and annoying."

Taiga sighed, though now feeling better, and put his engagement ring back on. He observed it thoughtfully before glancing at Daiki.

"Aomine, was it?"

"Daiki."

He wanted to hear Taiga say his first name.

"Alright...Daiki. I'm sorry for being rude earlier."

He held out his hand.

"I'll do it properly this time."

Daiki took the offered hand into his own and shook it.

"Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

When the handshake was done, neither of them seemed in a hurry to let go. Their hands stayed locked for a moment longer, as did their eyes. It was a short yet intense moment where both felt something akin to a spark on the inside.

"Wanna get a drink?" Daiki asked then but did not remove his hand.

Taiga quirked one of his brows in question. Though before he could make his question known with words, Daiki elaborated.

"They serve beer every night on my floor. It's cheap, but good, and there is a lot of it. I think you need to loosen up a little and vent some of that frustration."

For a moment Taiga hesitated. He turned back towards the way he'd come from, worried that Seijuurou or one of his goons or even Tetsuya might be standing there. No doubt would one of them come and look for him if he didn't return soon. And he was not looking forward to that…

He turned back to Daiki and nodded.

"I'll go."

* * *

The beer _was_ cheap, but to Taiga it tasted much better than the champagne he'd had for dinner. Perhaps it was the circumstances -namely, being drunk and having a good time- that clouded his judgement, or perhaps it simply was more to his taste. He was no stranger to the drink; he'd had it many times back home as his father was quite fond of it. Finer and more expensive brands, of course, but still.

Cheap and just like Daiki had said, there was a lot of it to be had. And was served in plain, tall glasses.

He was on his fourth glass and was sitting with Daiki by a barrel that served as their table, talking, laughing and sharing perhaps a little too much about his troubles. Around them people of the third class were doing same and some were even dancing to a cheerful tune of music.

At first he'd been reluctant to talk about himself and the reasons behind his distress that he'd made so obvious out on deck. He was content with just drinking and having a casual conversation with a stranger. But after his third glass of beer, his mind began to think differently on the matter.

"And then Seijuurou...oh, I mean _Shorty_," he cut himself off with a snigger, the nickname for the man even more amusing to him now in his tipsy state, "ordered for me and Setsuna without even asking what _we_ would want. I don't even _like_ parfait."

Daiki grunted around the rim of his glass and took a large gulp. He could tell Taiga wasn't finished and thus said nothing. He was, however, quite happy about the fact that it was Shorty's sister that Taiga was engaged to and not the man himself.

"He did the same thing at dinner yesterday, with the main course. And it won't be the last time either. He dresses me too, you know. When he thinks my valet has done a poor job. Like I'm his doll...or a child."

He sighed.

"The lectures, the nagging, the stuck up attitude...not just from him, though. All those peacocks up there. And_ I_ am going to their lair."

"Teikou?"

"Yes. The snake pit," he muttered sullenly and took another chug.

Daiki laughed.

"It's not so bad. I'm from there, you know. There are many nice places to visit."

"Oh sorry…", Taiga said and put his glass down, "I didn't mean it like that."

He hiccuped and shook his head. When he spoke next he slurred and let his lips curve into a crooked smile.

"I've been talking about me all this time. Complaining to you."

To this Daiki shook his head.

"I offered to listen, didn't I?" he replied and offered a reassuring smile.

Perhaps it was his drunken state, but Taiga found himself liking that smile very much. Not just the smile itself, but also how it shaped his lips. In fact, Daiki seemed to become more attractive as time passed. Taiga had thought him to be agreeable when he first laid eyes on him but now when he'd been given the opportunity to actually look at him he realized that he was more than just agreeable. Additionally, it was not solely his appearance that he found appealing, but the carefree and honest manner and the ability to make Taiga laugh with such ease. Simply coming up with the nickname Shorty for Seijuurou was enough to earn his good opinion of his humor.

"Thanks for that. You were right, talking to a stranger did help."

"Well, we're not really strangers to each other anymore, are we?"

Taiga chuckled.

"No I suppose not. In fact, I may even dare call you a friend."

Daiki raised his glass.

"Cheers to that."

Their glasses clinked when they joined in a toast and when they'd emptied them, they went to get more.

It was nearly one o'clock at night when Daiki helped Taiga up the stairs to the first-class floor. He'd had a little too much than he could handle and Daiki felt a smidgen of guilt for not having stopped him. At first Taiga had insisted on going back by himself, but after nearly falling flat on his face to the floor it was evident that such was not an option. And Daiki was more than willing to help.

With his arm around Taiga's waist, and one of Taiga's around his shoulders they made their way through the halls and corridors. Taiga was giggling and muttering slurred nonsense that Daiki could not understand. As amusing at it was, he knew that the Seirin heir would wake up in the morning not feeling very well.

It was when they made it to the main hall, by the stair cases with a big clock set into a wall of carved wood, that they parted. Not because they had planned it -Daiki would be happy to escort his new acquaintance all the way to his cabin- but because they were met by Taiga's company.

At the bottom of the staircases stood Seijuurou, Eikichi and Tetsuya. The three of them were all wearing serious expressions whilst talking amongst each other. It was only Tetsuya who showed genuine relief when they saw him.

"Kagami-kun!" he exclaimed and quickly made his way up to him when seeing the state he was in.

"We have been looking for you."

Taiga hiccuped, loud enough for some other passengers nearby to look his way, before he replied with a tired, sheepish smile.

"S-sorry, I…" he glanced at Daiki briefly, "I got lost."

A humorless scoff was heard in front of them.

"Lost?" Seijuurou asked and stepped forward, "For four hours on a ship?"

Then he made a quick sweep with his eyes over Taiga's unkempt appearance. His shirt was undone to the third button and untucked from his pants. There were several spots of yellow on the white material, caused by Taiga spilling beer on it. His suit jacket was draped over one of his shoulders, the tie was completely undone and wrinkled, his hair disheveled and his shoelaces undone.

"Seems to me you were in no hurry to find your way back. And you have obviously found a way to...amuse yourself."

Taiga gave him as much of a glare as he could muster in his drunken state.

"Well, I _was_ lost and Dai...Aomine here found me and helped me get back."

Daiki's presence had not gone unnoticed, but Seijuurou had chosen to ignore him. Until now, of course, and gave him a look that clearly made it obvious that he wasn't impressed.

"Yes," he muttered and slowly settled his cold eyes back on Taiga, "I am sure he is very familiar with _that_ part of the ship."

"I was only-" Taiga began but was quickly interrupted.

"We shall take care of him from here." When Seijuurou said this he turned to Daiki.

"I suppose I should thank you for assisting him...Aomine, was it?"

Despite his polite words, it was obvious both in expression and voice alike, that he loathed the idea of thanking someone of Daiki's position and for such a reason.

"No problem at all," Daiki said and now had yet_ another_ reason why he didn't like Shorty. Though after what Taiga had told him he was hardly surprised.

He resisted the urge to smile when he caught how Seijuurou's eyes narrowed as they settled on his arm that was still around Taiga's waist. But he was forced to let go when Tetsuya came and took hold of him instead. The valet gave him a thankful smile.

Seijuurou turned to his servant who stood faithfully behind him.

"Eikichi, give the man some compensation for the trouble. I believe 50 should be enough."

With a grunt Eikichi reached into his inner pocket and took out a few bills. When he offered them to Daiki, it was first refused.

"I don't need it."

For his refusal he received a strained smile from Seijuurou.

"I insist."

When Daiki made no move to take the money, Eikichi grew impatient and took hold of one of his hands and placed the bills in the open palm.

"Just take it."

With that, the matter seemed to be concluded. Tetsuya began to walk with Taiga, and Seijuurou with his servant. They made it up a few steps of the staircase when Taiga called out.

"Aomine…"

Daiki was still standing in the same spot, glaring at the bills in his hand but looked up when Taiga spoke to him.

"Join us for dinner tomorrow night."

Unsurprisingly there was a protest from Seijuurou after a short tense moment of silence. But whatever he wanted to say he was not given time to finish, as Taiga cut him off.

"Taiga-"

"It was _me_ he helped. Surely then I am entitled to reward him as well? And I want to thank him properly by inviting him to dine with us. He can wear one of my suits." 

It was true that the reason for the invitation was a way to express his gratitude, but he was also secretly doing it for selfish reasons. Namely, to spite Seijuurou and to spare himself the boredom that he'd undoubtedly have to suffer tomorrow without Daiki's company. Dinner would not be as dull with his new friend there, he figured, and this was a perfect excuse.

He kept his tired eyes on Daiki, silently urging him to accept. Thankfully he was successful.

"Sure. I'll be there," Daiki said with a small smile which Taiga returned.

"Good. See you tomorrow, then."


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning Taiga woke up with a splitting headache. The whole room was spinning when he tried to stand up from the bed the first time and with each step he took, his stomach coiled uncomfortably. Thankfully, whatever he had for dinner the evening prior did not come back up. It took longer for him to get ready, however, which may as well be just as bad. If not worse, considering how strict Seijuurou was when it came to punctuality. Yes, Taiga decided that he'd much rather spend his morning throwing up than to endure another one of those tedious lectures.

Tetsuya gave him water and helped him freshen up and when he finally made it to Seijuurou's solar deck he was ten minutes late. Not a lot for most people, perhaps, but his future brother-in-law was not _most people. _

He could feel the disapproving gaze of cold, stern eyes on himself when he walked in. He didn't have to look up to see it. Setsuna was looking at him as well, albeit more worried than annoyed. Taiga doubted she was even capable of being annoyed with _anyone_. Or maybe she was just very good at hiding it.

They had started with their tea but not yet eaten, he noticed, and it made him feel an unwanted amount of guilt. They'd been waiting for him in order for the three of them to eat together.

"Morning…" he muttered once he'd taken a seat opposite the two siblings. It took an uncomfortably long moment before someone answered him. Setsuna was just about to open her mouth to speak when her brother beat her to it.

"Good morning, Taiga."

He winced at the tone.

A maid standing in the back came up to the table and filled Taiga's cup with some tea. He thanked her with a tired smile and took a small sip of the warm drink.

"We were beginning worry about you," Setsuna said carefully, "we decided to wait for you before we started eating. I am glad we did."

Then she smiled and Taiga tried best he could to return the gesture.

"Had you not come in five more minutes I would have gone and fetched you myself." This time it was Seijuurou and while he spoke he made a quick once over of Taiga's sloppy appearance. Then he shrugged and took hold of his own tea cup.

"Well, perhaps now you have learned not to venture to places where you don't belong. You put up quite the disgraceful scene last night at dinner. I had to apologize to our company in your stead and Setsuna was very worried about you when you did not come back."

Taiga looked at his fiance and bowed his head.

"Sorry. I did not mean to do that. I just needed some air but got...sidetracked. I was curious about what it looked like further downstairs. And after a few drinks I had trouble finding my way back."

"O-oh no it is fine. I am glad Seijuurou found you in the end."

Seijuurou nodded.

"Very well then. I shall accept your apology, Taiga."

Before he could roll his eyes at the unwanted acceptance -because the apology was not meant for Seijuurou -Taiga was struck dumbfounded for a second at the next words that came out from Setsuna's brother.

"And from what I understand I may have upset you at dinner last night. In that case I apologize."

And with that the matter was resolved and gave way to breakfast.

Though it took some time for Taiga to process the apology. It had been a while since he heard such a thing from the other. When they first met in Seirin, Seijuurou had been rather pleasant and offered much courtesy just like now. But alas, these days such courtesy was rare. With the absence of Taiga's father, Seijuurou had more authority after all.

"Thank you…" he mumbled and drank some more tea. He did not eat much, however, with his stomach still feeling a little sick. He opted for a slow nibble on a biscuit but not much more. Setsuna looked very pleased with their exchange of formality; she wanted the two of them to get along more than anything, after all.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said suddenly, now in much happier spirits, "I heard someone from the third class assisted you last night?"

Taiga looked up.

"Yes. His name is Aomine. Actually I invited him to dine with us."

"Oh...well, I shall be delighted to meet him. And of course to hear about how he helped you. Then I may thank him properly as well."

He nodded at her, a small smile on his lips.

Seijuurou, however...not so much.

"Setsuna," he said suddenly but did not take his eyes off Taiga, "I believe you are done eating."

Indeed her plate and cup were empty and she was sitting leaning back in her chair. Surprised at his sudden comment she turned to him with her eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Yes."

Taking a casual sip of his tea Seijuurou seemed in little hurry to elaborate.

"Then I would like to speak with Taiga in private."

Setsuna hesitated, but only briefly. After looking from her brother to Taiga and back again, she nodded and stood up.

"Then I shall go and make myself more presentable. I will see you two soon."

"Yes."

Once Setsuna had left with her handmaiden, Seijuurou put down his cup of tea and leaned back in his seat, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"I was convinced your invitation to that boy was merely a drunken impulse of yours. One that you would regret today."

Taiga shook his head.

"I was serious. He is joining us tonight and I won't-"

"Will not."

Inhaling a long breath to keep his temperament in check, he followed Seijuurou's correction.

"I _will not_ change my mind. Besides, this is a way for me to thank him for his assistance."

"I had Eikichi give him compensation."

"Money, I know. But honestly I think it offended him."

Seijuurou looked at with a confused quirk of one of his brows, as if he could not comprehend Taiga's remark.

"How so? Money is always appreciated by his kind."

His kind. How typical of him to use such a term for those beneath himself.

"He helped me last night because he wanted to, not for money. He wasn't even expecting to be paid."

"And how would you know? He is a stranger to you and a low class citizen. You know no more about him than that. Undoubtedly when he found you he took notice of your status and decided to take advantage of the situation."

Taiga wanted to say that he knew Daiki more than that; that the two of them had spent several hours together by his own will and that Daiki was a better person than Seijuurou made him out to be. But he did not and simply shook his head.

"Well whatever the case, he will be dining with us tonight. I am quite determined."

Seijuurou sighed.

"Very well. It shall be interesting at least."

* * *

After breakfast Taiga felt a little better. He'd had a lot of water and taken it easy in his suite before he decided to go outside. He needed to find Daiki and inform him of the details about tonight's dinner...and quite honestly he wanted to spend some time with him. Despite having not knowing him long he rather enjoyed his company.

Just when he left his cabin, however, Setsuna was waiting for him. She stood next to his door and upon his exit, she immediately turned to him with a sheepish smile.

"Taiga, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Oh...of course." 

Oh well, finding Daiki would have to wait. As inconvenient as it was there was no way he could deny the sweet girl anything.

He offered her his arm and a small smile.

"Shall we talk outside on deck?"

She nodded and happily took hold of his arm with a gentle hand.

Once they went outside they sat down on one of the benches where there were fewer people about. On their way they had made casual conversation, saving whatever Setsuna wanted to say for when they had more privacy. And now that they had, she cleared her throat and made her concerns known.

"You are not happy, Taiga. Ever since we boarded you have been i low spirits...and am sure I know why." 

"..."

"I know my brother is getting on your nerves. Believe me, even I tire of him sometimes though I do not show it as openly. I do wish the two of you would get along…"

Taiga scoffed.

"He's not making it easy."

Before Setsuna could reply, he added, "but I will try my best for your sake."

"Thank you."

They sat quiet for a bit and watched the people on deck. Then Setsuna turned to him with a sad look.

"I know you do not want this, Taiga. That _I_ am not what you want...and that I am partly to blame for your unhappiness." 

Appalled, Taiga looked at her with widened eyes.

"I am not as unhappy as you, I imagine. But I am not too keen on our engagement either. However, I will do my duty and see it through because it is expected of me."

"Setsuna, please. It is not _you_ that I resent. Neither of us had much choice in this matter. But you are right; I am not happy about our situation. I am nineteen and you soon eighteen; we are too young to marry and neither of us have seen much of the world yet. There are things I want to do and see before I settle. I...I would have liked to choose for myself who I'll be spending the rest of my life with. Father and Seijuurou's scheming and commanding in this matter is what frustrates me."

She nodded and with a thoughtful look turned to observe the deck.

"We are both trapped," she said sadly, "pawns used for their benefit."

Taiga hummed his agreement.

"I would have liked to marry for love too, you know. But…" she trailed off with a playful smile, "to be honest with you, Seijuurou could have done a lot worse in his choice of my future husband. I have some friends at home that will like you very much and envy me for it."

To this Taiga chuckled.

"You are good to me, Taiga. That is all I could hope for in my situation where I am not free to choose. You are kind, polite, handsome...a bit awkward and brash, perhaps-"

"Hey!" 

"But I find that side of you charming. So do not lose that no matter what education Seijuurou puts you through."

He gave her a cocky smile.

"I won't. It would be rather fun to spite your brother a little, wouldn't it? Me not being the perfect brother-in-law he wants and you being fine with it."

Setsuna chuckled and nodded.

"It would."

Then she became serious again. She placed a hand on one of Taiga's and looked into his eyes.

"Taiga, even if we never grow to love each other I still think we could be happy. And I will not mind it if you occasionally...decide to find relief or comfort somewhere else...with _someone_ else. Once we have a child-"

"I couldn't do that."

"But you know I will not be a lively and active companion. Due to my condition I will spend many days in bed or sit in the parlor reading or embroidering. I do not want you to miss out on life because of me."

Taiga sighed and shook his head. His free hand covered Setsuna's, both now holding hers.

"I won't have to miss out. I can go to places on my own or with friends if I make any in Teikou. I can go out and have fun. But I will not have any affairs on the side. Even if we don't have love in our marriage, we'll at least have respect towards one another."

And then much to Taiga's horror, tears began to fill in his fiance's big doe eyes.

"Taiga…"

His grip around her hand tightened and he hurriedly began to attempt at comforting her...albeit doing a terrible job.

"Please don't cry! I'm sorry!"

"You're so good to me!"

Knowing that he had no handkerchief to offer her, he did not know what else to do other than embracing her in a hug and let her hide her face on his shoulder. He gave her a soft pat on the back and waited until she calmed herself.

"I apologize. Oh this is so disgraceful of me," he said once she pulled away from him.

"It's alright. And I'm sorry...I'm not very good at comforting. Or if I said anything that upset you."

Setsuna shook her head.

"No you did not. Quite the opposite, in fact."

They stayed seated for a little while longer and after ensuring Taiga that she was fine, Setsuna left to have tea with some of the other Teikou ladies. And that gave Taiga the opportunity to pursue his prior goal of finding Daiki.


	5. Chapter 4

Finding Daiki had not been difficult. After the conversation with his fiancé, Taiga had gone straight for the place where he and Daiki met last night. He knew that was where he'd find him and was therefore not the least surprised to see him lounging on one of the benches there, the same one they'd been sitting on together the night before.

"Took you long enough," Daiki had said when he saw him and given Taiga a cocky, playful smile that caused his stomach to flutter in a pleasant way. But he'd done his best to ignore it and will it away.

From there they'd walked around deck, making small talk about the weather, more of Daiki's background and how he won the ticket at poker. The weather aside, Taiga found it very interesting to listen to. So different from his own life but not necessarily in a bad way. Truth be told he rather envied Daiki for the amount of freedom he had over himself.

"And then I worked at another steel mill for about a week, up until three days ago. Then I went out for a drink at that bar and well, here I am."

Taiga nodded.

"Here you are."

They took another turn around deck and for a while said nothing to one another. Until Daiki glanced at him and spoke up.

"Well, Taiga, I've told you about me but I know almost nothing about _you_. Apart from your annoying Shorty and his sister. I think it's only fair that you return the favor, ey?"

"I suppose that's true," Taiga said thoughtfully and cleared his throat.

"Well, I am nineteen years old, from Seirin-"

"I knew it the moment I met you."

Taiga turned to him with one brow raised in question.

"How so?"

"Your accent," Daiki said with a small smirk, "I've been in Seirin long enough to notice. I might have taken you for Teikou rich boy if not for that."

"Seijuurou always comments on it. Says I should drop it," Taiga replied with a humorless snort and ignored the fact that he'd been called a 'rich boy'.

Daiki shook his head.

"Well, don't. I rather like it."

For some reason, the comment affected him more than it would have if it came from any other person. Setsuna had expressed her like for his accent and manners, but when it came from Daiki it felt as if it meant more. He could feel a sudden heat on his cheeks and looked away to hide it.

"Thanks…" he muttered before continuing where he'd left off.

"Anyway, I'm from the south and my father owns a railroad company...and half the railroads in the whole country. It's not unlikely that the steel mill you worked at produces steel for my father."

"Huh."

Instead of telling more about himself, more personal things, Taiga decided to bring up a matter he'd wanted to clear with Daiki. After hesitating for a little moment he exhaled and came to a halt. Daiki stopped with him and raised one brown in question.

"Aomine-"

"Daiki. We're friends now, remember?" He was wearing that smirk again and Taiga was reminded of the night before when he, in his intoxicated state, had declared a friendship between them.

He found it rather embarrassing.

"_Daiki. _I know I thanked you last night but as you know, I was rather drunk. So, I wanted to do it again, properly. Thank you; both for listening and helping me get back."

"Yeah no problem."

Again, Taiga hesitated and there was now a troubled expression on his face. He turned away from Daiki and opted to look out over the sea.

"Look, I know I complained a lot last night. When I have too much to drink I talk and often exaggerate. On top of that, I was upset and tired. I don't want you to think that I dislike Setsuna; she is a sweet and kind girl and I like her very much."

"But you don't love her, do you?"

Taiga blinked.

"Did I say so last night?"

To this Daiki scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You didn't have to. I haven't seen her yet or the two of you together, but I can tell."

"..."

"So, do you love her?"

"If you can tell, as you say, then why do you ask?"

"It's a simple question. Yes or no?"

"You have already decided that I don't."

When Daiki gave him a look Taiga winced and realized how silly he was being. He had already opened up and been honest last night and knew he could trust his new..._friend._ He just did not want Daiki to think less of him.

With a sigh he shook his head and placed his arms to rest on the railing.

"I don't love her. Not like that."

"Shouldn't there_ be_ love in a relationship of that kind? You're _marrying_ her."

"Thanks for the reminder," Taiga said with a scoff before sighing again, "It's already been decided, Daiki."

"By who? Your father? Shorty?"

Taiga had mentioned it last night; how his engagement was an arranged one.

"Both."

This time it was Daiki's turn to scoff.

"Figures. Typical rich folks. It's kinda sad though."

Gritting his teeth, Taiga turned to Daiki with a frown.

"I don't want you to pity me. Don't you dare."

"I don't. Well, I _do_ think it's sad but the only one who can get you out of this is you. Your life is your responsibility. If you're in this situation, it's your own fault."

Now insulted and honestly quite shocked, Taiga gasped with appallment and his eyes widened as if he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Excuse me?"

Daiki seemed unaffected by his reaction and simply shrugged.

"You don't love her and you don't want to go to Teikou but you're going anyway. That's just stupid. If you don't want it then just say no."

Taiga clicked his tongue with the annoyance that rose in him. But he tried to control his temper and breathed out a long sigh.

"It's not that easy, Daiki."

"Sure it is."

"For you maybe. But it's different for us…"

He cut himself off when he realized what he was about to say, and what it would imply about his new friend. Ashamed of himself he looked away but Daiki only seemed to find this modesty amusing.

"For you rich folks? I know. Doesn't change my opinion."

"Let's talk about something else, please..."

"Sure."

They stayed by the railing and the sea view, standing close together and Taiga soon found another topic to talk about.

"Last night you said there are many nice places to visit in Teikou. Tell me about them."

Daiki obliged. He told him about his favorite places; his hometown, the lake his father used to take him fishing, the mountains, forests and a famous waterfall. It did sound nice and Taiga wanted to see it all. Admittedly, he wanted to go with Daiki.

"You didn't tell them the whole truth yesterday," Daiki said all of a sudden to which Taiga blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said I found and helped you. Not that I invited you below deck and got you drunk."

Taiga shook his head.

"There was no need to. I merely spared us both from Seijuurou's wrath. It could have gotten you into trouble."

Daiki leaned closer, invading Taiga's personal space and grinned. At the sight of it and feeling suspicious, Taiga leaned back to distance himself a bit.

"What?"

"So you did it for me? How sweet of you. Have I won your heart already?"

Rolling his eyes Taiga scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Well, I kinda have to since_ you_ won't."

"You have to earn it."

Despite his words, Taiga actually found their back and forth bickering to be rather enjoyable. Daiki was a simple and easy-going person and therefore it wasn't difficult to talk to him. With him Taiga did not have to mind his language or be afraid of insulting anyone; with his fellow first class passengers he had to constantly be on guard, always consider his manners, appearance and words and anything that he may do wrong. It was a relief to be away from it. And Taiga also, even if it annoyed him at times, appreciated Daiki's honesty.

The subject of tonight's dinner was then brought up. Taiga informed him about a few things, the procedure and that he'd help him get ready with one of his suits. Just as Seijuurou had said that morning, Daiki also expressed that tonight would be quite interesting.

"Daiki, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure."

"If the Kiseki is brought up as a conversation topic in any way at the table tonight, please use the word Boat instead of Ship."

Just as Daiki affected Taiga with his smiles, it was also the other way around. It was now Taiga's turn to wear that playful and sly curve of the lips; it created a certain heat both on Daiki's face and in his gut. Though compared to the other, he did not bother to hide it and merely replied by returning the smile.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

In the dining hall of the first-class floor, the Akashi siblings were having afternoon tea. Setsuna sat with two fellow women of the Teikou aristocracy at one table, and a little further away Seijuurou was making conversation with said women's male companions; one brother and one husband.

They had been discussing the Kagami railroad company and its owner, when one of the men brought up the son.

"That Kagami boy is rather popular with the young ladies. And some young men as well. I noticed some of them admiring him last night," he said with a grin to which Seijuurou hummed.

"Yes," he said and put his tea cup down, "so I have been told. Though he seems even more popular with the older ladies. One of them, found him '_adorable_', as it were. She was quite jealous of my sister."

"Oh they do like to fuss about young men with such healthy, well endowed bodies, ey?"

Seijuurou chuckled and expressed that he couldn't agree more.

"He is pleasing to the eyes, that is true," he then said, "though his manners are still a little unrefined. I have quite a lot of work ahead of me, for sure."

"Unrefined? Well, one cannot expect less from the Seirin people. Where is he now? I was hoping he'd be joining us."

"Loitering about somewhere. He does it to spite me, as he does with everything else."

The other man, the woman's brother, laughed.

"As shown during last night's dinner," he said, referring to Taiga's snappy comment to Seijuurou at the table.

"He's a firecracker. You'll have your hands full with that one."

Seijuurou's lips curved into a small smirk and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, I always like a challenge."


	6. Chapter 5

"Is it _meant _to be this uncomfortable?" Daiki asked and pulled at his collar, only to have his hands slapped away by Tetsuya who was helping him getting dressed in the suit that had been picked out for him.

"Be still," the valet said sternly and began to work the necktie.

Behind them, from the bedroom, Taiga chuckled. He stuck his head out into the sitting room and gave Daiki an amused smile.

"Probably. At least when it comes to Teikou fashion...or how Seijuurou expects it to be worn anyway. Nothing I've worn in Seirin has ever been as uncomfortable. Consider yourself lucky; you can get away with a looser collar and tie tonight. I won't."

To this Daiki scoffed and muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Loose? I didn't think it could get tighter than this..."

He was borrowing one of Taiga's outfits for the evening. They were about the same size so it fit him quite well, a little too big at the shoulders but nothing that was too obvious. To wear it for a whole evening was not something he looked forward to. His continued displeasure, and the increasing of it at the thought, became apparent on his face which made Taiga laugh once more. It was a nice sound in Daiki's opinion, even if it came at the expense of himself.

_'At least one of us is having fun'_, he thought with a roll of his eyes but could not stop himself from smiling.

Taiga came out into the sitting room, almost fully dressed. His suit jacket was still open and currently he was in the process of fastening a pair of golden cufflinks to the sleeves. He looked really nice, Daiki thought and it wasn't until Tetsuya a little forcefully tugged at his tie that he realized he was staring.

"Turn this way, please."

Tetsuya, observant as he was, had noticed the obvious attraction Daiki held towards the young master. It was not a good sign, especially if said attraction was returned. He hoped that after this dinner, all business between the two of them would be concluded. For everyone's sake.

When the process was finally done, Daiki looked at himself in the full-body-mirror and sniggered. He looked so different from usual; many would consider him handsome but to himself it was more of an amusing sight. The most important thing though, was Taiga's opinion on the matter.

When he looked up he met Taiga's gaze through the mirror. He smiled at him and spun two turns, then came to a halt facing the other. With an over exaggerated bow he completed the little act and much to his delight Taiga scoffed an amused sound.

"Thank you, Kuroko, you can take some time off now," Taiga told his valet who left after a short bow and mischievous smile. Tetsuya knew that a bow was not expected and that his young master hated it, so he did it as often as he could. Taiga glared after him for a moment before turning back to Daiki who raised a brow at him.

"Well? What do you think?" Daiki asked and spread his arms out wide for a better view.

Taiga nodded. His new friend looked _very _good.

The suit Daiki wore was all black, and beneath it a white dress shirt, navy blue vest and a dark blue tie that was almost the same shade as his hair and eyes. The shoes were black and shiny and surprisingly just Daiki's size.

"You wear it well," Taiga said and then fixed his attention to the tie, "I've never worn that tie before. Doesn't suit me so it's good to see it being used."

Daiki absentmindedly stroke his fingers over the silky piece of fabric and hummed.

"I like it."

"Of course you do, it's your color," said Taiga with a small roll of his eyes. Daiki's next words, however, had a different effect on him.

"I think you're wrong. It _would _suit you. Very well, I think. Red and blue are complementary colors."

Taiga didn't want to assume that there was a hidden meaning in the remark; Daiki couldn't possibly imply such a thing. But still, the thought did cross him and while he didn't say anything, he felt a certain heat on his cheeks. He hoped it wasn't too obvious of a blush.

Of course, Daiki _had _said it with the hidden meaning in mind and with the intention of flirting. The blush was a nice result of it too, he thought to himself.

Taiga looked away and buttoned his suit jacket. Then he cleared his throat, turning back again.

"Well, are you ready to enter the snakepit?" He asked and watched as Daiki grinned.

"I thought Teikou was the snakepit."

"There are several."

With a light chuckle Daiki offered his arm.

"Let's go then."

Taiga hooked his arm around Daiki's and the two of them left the suite. They'd agreed on meeting Seijuurou and the others outside the dining hall, by the grand clock. On the way there, Daiki continued to make fun of the typical gentleman manners; he spoke with an altered voice to imitate a typical fancy nobleman, held his head exaggeratingly high, chin tilted up in the air. And all the while Taiga could not help but laugh. As ridiculous as it was, Taiga knew that some of the first-class passengers _actually _acted and spoke like that. He'd seen it for himself and it made Daiki's acting so much more fun.

When they arrived, Seijuurou and some of his acquaintances were already there. As they approached, Taiga gave Daiki some information about them.

"The blonde over there is Nash Gold. He's from Seirin like me but a few years older. Ironically he owns a gold mine in the north.

Daiki chuckled. Ironic indeed.

"And the one over there who is talking to Seijuurou is Shirogane Eiji. He's one of the richest men aboard and his family is one of the oldest among the Teikou aristocracy."

"And what does he do?"

"Not much. Typical Teikou old money who lives on his family's grand fortune. Though his wife, the black haired woman over there, is very fond of art and is in charge of several art exhibitions in the capital. She hosts events and such."

"Huh..."

Still engaged in conversation, Seijuurou did not notice them until Taiga spoke up.

"Seijuurou."

His future brother-in-law turned to them. Before he could point out Taiga's tardiness, Taiga continued.

"You remember Aomine, don't you?"

He wouldn't be surprised if Seijuurou didn't. Or at least, pretend that he didn't.

"Ah yes," Seijuurou said and glanced at the third-class boy as if he only just now noticed him. He was obviously a bit surprised at how good he wore the suit and perhaps even a little disappointed. No doubt had he expected someone like Daiki to show up in his usual sloppy attire, despite Taiga's offer to lend some clothes. That last fact was rather scandalous in his opinion.

"It is good to see you again," he said politely and offered a small nod of acknowledgement. He didn't bother to shake Daiki's hand though.

"Likewise."

"I hardly recognized you. In such apparel one could almost take you for a gentleman."

_Almost._

Daiki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could make out a vague amount of smug satisfaction in Seijuurou's expression; he meant to make Daiki uncomfortable and remind him of his true position in front of everyone. And more importantly, in front of Taiga. But if he expected a reaction that would make Daiki disgrace himself, then he was not getting it.

"Almost," he said and forced himself to smile. But while he would be polite with words and expression, he could spite Shorty in other ways. And he did so by tightening the hold his arm had around Taiga's. Much to his delight, Seijuurou's eyes narrowed.

"Where is Setsuna?" Taiga asked and had been completely oblivious to the exchange.

With that Seijuurou snapped out of it and turned to his sister's fiance.

"She is already seated by the table. Now, let us go and do the same, shall we?"

The moment they entered the dining hall Daiki could tell which one of all the ladies that was Taiga's fiance. She was sitting by herself, apart from her handmaiden standing faithfully behind her.

She was a frail and sickly-looking little thing. Her skin was too pale and the darkened bags beneath her eyes were rather distinct. There was an obvious air of exhaustion and melancholy about her, both in her expression, posture and overall aura. It was a shame, because had it not been for all this, she would have been a very pretty girl. Her hair was set up in an elegant bun and she wore a dark red and black dress embroidered with white pearls.

Daiki could tell she was good-natured, but he still couldn't help but feel sorry for Taiga. For as short as his acquaintance with him still was, he knew that she wasn't right for him. Taiga was lively and fiery...too much of a contrast to this weak little lady.

_I hope he realizes it soon and breaks free from it._

As he'd told Taiga earlier that day, it was up to him to decide how to live his life.

"Setsuna, this is Aomine Daiki," Taiga introduced them when they reached the table.

With a big, friendly smile she held her white-gloved hand out and just as he'd seen other gentlemen do earlier, Daiki took it into his own and gave the top a soft kiss.

"Nice to meet you," he muttered and smiled.

"Likewise. My name is Akashi Setsuna, but you know that already. I am so happy to finally meet you; thank you for assisting Taiga last night."

"It was nothing."

After their greeting, everyone made themselves seated. Seijuurou sat at the head of the table at one end, next to him on the left side sat Setsuna and on his right Taiga. Daiki was given a place at the other end, three chairs down and on the opposite side from Taiga which annoyed both of them. But since Daiki was a guest who normally was not in their company it was only appropriate.

At least they'd be able to see each other across the table.

* * *

As polite as Seijuurou had appeared before dinner, he'd had no intention of making it easy for Daiki. Some of their acquaintances around the table were curious about him and asked questions of genuine interest. Neither knew of his third-class passenger status until, of course, Seijuurou brought it up.

"Tell me, Aomine, is the first class accommodations _very _different from your third class, or does the Kiseki grandeur include that part of the ship as well?"

Not one to be baited, Daiki simply shrugged and replied with a certain calm.

"I would say so, yeah. So far I haven't seen a single rat."

A few people at the table laughed.

"From the third-class, are you?" The man Daiki recalled as Shirogane asked.

"Yeah. I've been working in Seirin for a few months and am now on my way home. I am from Teikou originally."

Taiga took that moment to intervene.

"Aomine was of some assistance to me last night. He's been telling me many interesting things about Teikou too."

At the head of the table Seijuurou scoffed.

"I am sure our ideas of 'interesting' differ widely, Taiga."

Shooting the other a slight glare, Taiga responded with "oh I _know _it does."

Much to his displeasure, Seijuurou did not seem offended. Instead he gave him one of those rare smiles that could almost be considered friendly and leaned over to pat him on the arm.

"Once we have gotten you settled in Teikou I will make sure to take you on a tour to see some of the best locations. I believe you will find it rather informative. Perhaps even fascinating if you pay enough attention."

The thought of going on a tour with Seijuurou made Taiga want to bang his head against the table. No doubt would he be bored to tears on such an expedition. If he knew the other man right, the locations he favored were probably museums and places of historical, cultural and economical significance.

Without waiting for an answer, Seijuurou turned to Daiki again and continued his mission of making him uncomfortable.

"So, Aomine, you said you are from Teikou."

"I am."

"Seirin is quite a long distance from Teikou, with only ocean between them. How is it that you have the means to travel such distances?"

"Well," Daiki began and leaned back in his seat to make himself comfortable, "I do some work here and there to earn the money I need. When I run out of it I find a place that will hire me for a few days, or sometimes weeks. I came to Seirin on a goods transport ship; I did some carrying work for the company in exchange for free traveling with them. Then in Seirin I went to see some of the places I've wanted to visit, working at steel mills in between."

"Steel mills, you say? Did Taiga tell you about his father's company?"

"He did, yeah."

"Then it is likely you have worked for him."

What that really meant was _working for Mr. Kagami means working for Taiga and me. Know your place._

Daiki shrugged.

"Probably, yeah. Taiga and I came to that conclusion earlier today."

Unsurprisingly Seijuurou did not seem impressed by his lifestyle. He looked amused, but not the good kind.

"How do you find lodgings for the nights? With such a limited working time I cannot imagine there is much money involved."

"It depends. Sometimes I am offered a place to sleep, some hotels have cheap rooms and sometimes I sleep wherever I think is good enough."

"Such as?"

"Under bridges, abandoned buildings, out on fields on clear, warm nights. Sleeping beneath the stars is very nice, actually."

"And you find this...lifestyle of yours appealing, do you?"

Taiga sent Seijuurou another glare. He was growing tired of this public interrogation and wanted to put an end to it. Daiki, however, was faster with his reply.

"Yes, I do," he said in all honesty, "I enjoy the freedom I have of my life. I like to wake up not knowing what the day will be like or the people I'm gonna meet," he glanced at Taiga as he said this and the two of them shared a quick, knowing smile.

The waiters came to the table in that moment to serve them some bread and caviar. Having not heard or expected them, Daiki nearly jumped out of his seat when one of the waiters appeared next to him and spoke up.

"Caviar, sir?"

Easing down his now hammering heart, Daiki could only muster a dumb "uhh sure."

He stared down at the small amount of black goo -he'd never had caviar before- and hesitantly reached for one of his many forks. Luckily Taiga had given him some quick information back in his suite, telling him that there would be a lot of cutlery on the table and that the trick was to just start from the outside and work the way inwards for each dish.

He dipped his fork in the caviar and brought it close to smell it. His nose wrinkled and slowly he stuck his tongue out for a taste...and immediately reached for his napkin to spit it out.

Taiga held back a chuckle, hiding his smile behind the rim of his champagne glass.

_'Alright, no caviar,' _Daiki thought to himself and opted instead for the small baguette. He took a big bite out of it and while chewing continued where he'd left off earlier.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I like to travel; see new places and meet new people. I never stay in the same place too long. I don't need a lot of money for that; as long as I can still breathe and get some extra work every now and then I'm satisfied. I can do whatever I want whenever I want; and I intend to live my life to the fullest doing just that."

Setsuna, who saw his opinions in a different light than her brother, chose that moment to speak up.

"I think that sounds very exciting. I wish I had the time to travel as much as you do, Aomine-san. There is much I will never get the chance to see."

He nodded at her, grateful for her polite words. There were a few others who shared this positivity and after hearing of his luck winning his ticket in poker, they raised their glasses in a toast.

Daiki may not have liked the caviar, but the champagne was much to his liking and he took a hearty drink from it.

But not everyone were so cheerful. Namely Seijuurou who had raised his glass with the others but remained quiet. His opinion of the third class passenger had not changed. And he had certainly not missed the way Daiki was glancing at Taiga ever so often...

After the caviar and two starters it was time for the main course. Today there was a choice between veal and chicken. Taiga was waiting for it, the inevitable action that he knew Seijuurou would take.

And he was right.

"The three of us will have the veal-"

Taiga seized the moment.

"No we won't, I'll have the chicken today. Skip the asparagus and please don't be stingy with the sauce." Taiga did not hold back on his Seirin accent when he spoke.

The waiter nodded and scribbled his order down.

Seijuurou was not pleased.

"Taiga-"

"Yes? Too much sauce? You're right, " he looked at the waiter, "take it a little easy on the sauce."

Then he returned his gaze to Seijuurou, staring at him with a challenging look on his face..._daring _him to say something. He'd won this time; except for a light buzz, the table was rather quiet at the moment and he knew Seijuurou would not like to cause a scene in front of everyone. Or at least a scene where he may embarrass himself.

So he merely shrugged, though not without giving Taiga a glare of his own, and turned back to the waiter to add a few details to his own order.

During the exchange Daiki had been watching with a smirk and at one point nearly laughed out for everyone to hear. It was nice to see Taiga challenging the stuck up Shorty and show his fiery side. Daiki liked that fire and it became more and more apparent to him that Taiga didn't truly belong in this society. He couldn't be happy with these people.

_It's already been decided._

He couldn't believe that Taiga would just accept it. Even if it was his father's wish, surely his own happiness had to be more important?

Daiki had ordered the chicken for his main course just like Taiga, and it was some of the best food he'd ever had in his life. He hummed his approval around the fork, gaining some attention and looking up he couldn't help but provoke Seijuurou a little more.

"This chicken is delicious. Don't you think so too, Taiga?"

At first Taiga didn't think much of it and only replied with an honest "yes". But then, when Daiki added another comment, with an expression of smugness and looking Seijuurou's way, he understood.

"Not that the other dish probably isn't nice...what was it? Veal? Anyway, chicken was the best choice, don't you agree?"

Taiga fought back a smirk when he answered.

"Oh for sure. Truthfully, I am not too fond of veal to begin with. I like it simple."

And before anyone could say anything to that, Daiki added fuel to the fire.

"It's amazing how good food one can get on a _boat_, isn't it?"

Oh how utterly delighted Taiga was to hear that word. He'd been waiting for it and would have said it himself if it wasn't brought up soon. He glanced to the side and didn't miss the way one of Seijuurou's brows twitched with some irritation. Not able to stop himself, Taiga snorted the beginning of a laugh but cut himself off. He tried to make it seem like he was clearing his throat and hid his big grin behind his napkin.

Seijuurou was not so easily deceived and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes it is," Taiga said after clearing his throat,"In fact, I'm impressed with everything here. This dining hall for example; it looks more like a five star hotel. To think that so much can fit on a _boat _is incredible."

Looking across the table, Taiga saw Setsuna also trying to hide her amusement.

The dinner continued without any further incidents. Taiga and Daiki kept their little shared mischief going for a bit, making remarks every now and then that were sure to annoy certain people. And sometimes when the others around the table spoke of things and acted in ways that they both found ridiculous, they would look at each other and desperately try not to burst out laughing.

What wasn't as fun, however, was the discovery Daiki was beginning to make concerning Seijuurou. During the whole dinner, Daiki had noticed the man looking at Taiga perhaps a little too often. And not looks of disapproval; occasionally he even _smiled _and at times there was an intense look in his eyes.

And Taiga was oblivious to it all. Setsuna too and it was clear that her role was to sit, be quiet and smile. She didn't look at her fiance nearly as much as her brother did.

After dessert was over and done with, the men stood from the table to move on to the smoking room. There they would have brandy and cigars for those who liked it while talking about politics and business, or as Taiga liked to call it "plans of their world domination."

Daiki had been invited to join but respectfully declined.

"Thanks, but I'll be heading back now."

"Yes, " said Seijuurou, "that is for the best. You will find Tetsuya outside the dining hall; he will take you to Taiga's suite where you can change."

Then he turned to Taiga.

"Taiga, will you join us?"

"No, I'll stay here for a bit. Then I think I'm going to bed."

"Very well then."

Setsuna had already gone to her own room. She was tired and needed to go to bed early. Now alone with the women at the table, Daiki whispered to Taiga.

"Let's go to the _real _party."


	7. Chapter 6

A few floors down, at the third-class level, the party was in full swing. Even more so than the night prior. The music was loud and merry and played by instruments that differed widely from the subtle, sophisticated violins upstairs. People were laughing, drinking their cheap beer and dancing around wildly with no apparent rules or fixed steps. The whole atmosphere was lively, happy and easy-going.

Taiga loved it.

Last night he and Daiki had been sitting in a corner just talking, but tonight would be different.

"Let's get some beer," Taiga told his new friend and had to raise his voice over the loud music in order to be heard. Not one to protest against that, Daiki nodded and the two of them ran up to the end of the room where a group of large wooden beer kegs stood. On this floor there was no one to serve them behind a bar or by a table; instead those who wanted a drink had to help themselves. Next to the kegs was an open wooden barrel filled with glasses; some had cracks in them and were chipped at the rim.

After finding two glasses that were in decent condition, Taiga and Daiki filled them up with beer until the foam spilled over the rim, dripping over their fingers and down to the floor. Neither of them cared.

With a big grin on his face Taiga slurped up some of the foam from the top before taking a large gulp, humming at the taste. He'd grown rather fond of it.

"I needed this," he said and Daiki agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"Yeah. Champagne is nice every now and then, but nothing beats a cold beer."

"For sure."

Taiga suspected that they would need many cold beers throughout the evening.

After finishing their first glass they decided to dance. Or rather, Daiki dragged him by the arms among the moving crowd with Taiga making unconvincing protests. Even after observing that the dancing didn't seem to have any rules, he claimed that "I don't know the steps."

But to this Daiki only laughed.

"There are none. Just move with the music however you want. Go wild."

It was all Taiga needed to hear. Taking Daiki's hands into his own they began to move around in circles aimlessly across the room. Other people were doing the same and the cheerful laughter grew louder by the minute. As did the consumption of beer.

It was liberating, Taiga thought. At that moment, dancing around like a complete savage with Daiki and the others, he felt such relief and happiness. He couldn't recall many past occasions where he had such a good time. Down here he was like everyone else; no troubles, no regard for his manners, no stoic, boring conversations or gossip. Tonight he was free.

Eventually they took a break from dancing. Now exhausted, sweaty and thirsty they went to get more beer. As soon as his glass was full and foaming Taiga nearly gulped the whole thing down all at once. He noticed Daiki's stare and removed his lips from the rim, raising a brow at him and flashing a cocky grin.

"What? You don't think a first-class guy can't drink?"

The surprise on Daiki's face quickly morphed into amusement. He barked out a laugh and returned the cocky grin with one of his own.

"Hah! I'll show you drinking!"

He threw his head back and emptied his own glass with a few large swigs. His throat bobbed with every swallow and when the glass was empty he exhaled a long, satisfied breath.

"Pfft," Taiga said, "I can do better!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Daiki chuckled.

"Alright then..." he muttered and filled both their glasses up to the brink once again, "let's see who can finish up first."

Taiga took the glass held out towards him and with much excitement on his face replied.

"Challenge accepted!"

They clinked their glasses against each other in a toast before commencing the contest. They stood there by the barrels and kegs, standing opposite each other with their backs straight and heads tilted back, quickly emptying their beer with loud gulps. It made for an amusing sight, had anyone bothered to stop and watch.

"Ahh..." Taiga breathed out once done and much to his disappointment, Daiki finished just when he did.

"Hmph...a tie?"

"Hicc...I guess so."

Taiga was about to say something, but what came out of his mouth was a loud, long burp and Daiki was once again looking at him with surprise. Then he began laughing...before burping as well. Just as loud.

"Too bad we didn't do this during dinner," Taiga said with a smirk, "Imagine the look on Sei..._Shorty's _face!"

Oh that would be a sight to see. Daiki laughed at the thought and it was apparently contagious because soon Taiga was laughing with him.

They took a break from drinking and moved around the room, looking at people and laughing at everything they found even the slightest bit amusing. Taiga came to a sudden stop when he spotted a group of men and women cheering around a table. Two men sat there and were currently in the midst of an intense competition of arm-wrestling. His red eyes lit up with interest and new excitement and he began to move towards the table. Curious, Daiki followed and when he too saw what was happening by the table he began to understand what was coming. He smiled but didn't say anything.

_'He's full of surprises tonight.'_

And the more of these surprises he discovered, the more his attraction for Taiga grew. Unbeknownst to him, the feeling was mutual.

The winner of the arm-wrestle roared his victory and raised his fists high up in the air. Someone handed him a glass which he drank heavily from.

"My turn."

It was Taiga. The crowd went quiet for a short moment, parting to let him through, before breaking out into more cheers of encouragement.

The man whom he challenged paused. He swallowed the beer in his mouth, wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and looked up at Taiga with a big grin.

"Well, what have we here?" He'd taken notice of Taiga's suit, even with the loosened tie and unbuttoned jacket its finery was not so easily missed.

"A little rich-boy, ey? You really think you can beat me?"

"I do," Taiga said, unwavering.

The man snorted and set his glass aside.

"Fine then," he said and placed his elbow on the table and holding out his hand, "don't blame me if I make you cry, though."

Taiga shrugged out of his suit jacket and handed it to Daiki.

"Hold this for me, will ya?"

Then he made himself seated, facing the man who then introduced himself.

"Jason Silver. Current arm-wrestling champion on the Kiseki."

Taiga resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Some champion title...the Kiseki had departed only three days ago. But he kept the thought to himself and returned the gesture.

"Kagami Taiga."

He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and placed his right arm on the table, taking hold of Silver's hand. A woman stood at the end of the table, the same side they sat by, and counted for the match to start.

"3, 2, 1...start!"

Daiki hadn't really noticed until now, but Taiga had impressively strong arms. The muscles bulged with the flexing of his arm as it was met with Silver's resistance. But even more impressive was the fact that Silver seemed to have a tough time against him. He was bigger and broader than Taiga and more than enough muscles in his arms. He was gritting his teeth hard and there were now beads of sweat trailing down from his forehead and temples. Daiki got invested in the match and it didn't take long before he began to cheer Taiga on with much exitement.

"C'mon, Taiga! Crush him!"

The people around him were doing the same, some rooting for Silver and some for Taiga.

Kosuke was in the crowd and when he spotted Daiki he went up to stand next to him.

"Aomine, I thought you were upstairs!"

Tearing his eyes off Taiga and Silver who were still at it, he glanced at his friend.

"Hey, Wakamatsu. I was but me and Taiga decided to come down here for a bit."

A bit. Two hours had already passed.

Kosuke scoffed.

"I get that _you_ went back, but I really didn't expect _him_ here."

Daiki had told him about how he met Taiga the night before. Not the details, just that they 'ran into each other' and talked over a couple of drinks. At first, Kosuke had thought it to be a joke because when his friend on the first day had stared at Taiga from the lower deck, he'd told him to give it up; that they lived in completely different worlds and that Daiki didn't stand a chance.

But apparently he had been wrong.

"He seems nice though. Not as stuck up as the others up there."

Daiki nodded.

"You're right."

_He's amazing._

Ever since he'd first laid eyes on him he'd considered Taiga attractive. _Very _attractive. But now that he was starting to get to know him, Daiki could with certainty say that Taiga was just as beautiful on the inside as well. Sure he had some annoying traits to him but that was nothing compared to the good sides.

There was a sudden increase in the crowd's roaring followed by a heavy thud. Daiki threw his hands up in the air and hollered with much excitement.

Taiga had won.

The people who had rooted for him patted him on the back and offered their congratulations. Someone offered him a new glass of beer which he gladly accepted. On the other side of the table Silver was panting and wiped some sweat off his forehead. As annoyed as he was at his loss, Taiga had won fair and square.

"Nice one," he said and then grinned big whilst resuming his arm's previous position on top of the table, "how about best out of three, ey?"

* * *

After several victories, not only against Silver but two other challengers as well, Taiga deemed himself satisfied and stood from the table. There were a few who expressed their disappointment and complaints, eager to see more of the new "champion" as they now called him. Taiga shook his head and made it clear that he was done but thanked them all the same. Then he went up to Daiki with a big, proud smile.

"I haven't arm-wrestled in a long time."

Daiki handed him his suit jacket back and said in a tone of wonder, "I had no idea you were _that _strong."

Taiga shrugged.

"I exercise regularly. Running and lifting."

"Huh."

"Did you know that they actually have a gymnasium* on the upper deck?"

"Whoa, really?"

Taiga nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. I haven't used it yet, just taken a quick look."

"Pfft. They really didn't leave anything out on this ship. Oh sorry, _boat._"

Kosuke took that time to introduce himself. He held his hand out which Taiga accepted instantly.

"Wakamatsu Kosuke, Daiki's friend and current bunk buddy. Nice to meet ya."

"Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you too."

"Good job taking down Silver. He was getting a little too cocky."

To this Taiga grinned.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, Silver mopped the floor with this guy one the first day. That's why he's so happy about it," Daiki said teasingly and ruffled Wakamatsu's hair, an action that the latter did not take kindly to.

"Shut up!" He barked at Daiki with a faint blush on his cheeks and slapped his hand away. Then he glanced at Taiga, face still hot and decided to change the subject quickly.

"Heard you're from Seirin."

"Yeah."

"Me too. Lived with my parents until now and am making my way to Teikou to work."

The two of them talked a little about their shared home country, but only for a short moment. Daiki was getting impatient and had only meant for the two of them to be introduced. The music had started again and was even more lively than before...or perhaps it was all the beer he'd been having that made him think this. Either way, he wanted to dance. With Taiga.

So without any regard for Kosuke who was chatting excitedly about some well known restaurant in Seirin that Taiga also liked, Daiki took hold of the latter's arm and dragged him along.

"Oi Daiki!"

"C'mon, let's dance some more!"

Taiga gave in rather quickly. He didn't mind dancing. In fact, he was rather excited still; from the alcohol, the adrenaline from his winning streak in arm-wrestling and the overall atmosphere. His body was itching to let loose.

They danced around just like before, though this time their bodies were closer. At one point when their hands were linked Daiki had begun to spin the two of them around; Taiga had attempted to make him stop but found himself unable to get any words out through his laughter...

And then they fell. With a loud thud they landed on the floor but Taiga was a little more fortunate and ended up on top of Daiki rather than on the hard wooden boards. After the short second of shock and adrenaline passed, they began to laugh. Just as they'd fallen the music had also stopped and people around them were now clapping and cheering for a good performance.

"Sorry," Daiki said once his row of chuckled began to die down. Taiga shook his head and looked at him and then became aware of how suggestive their current position was. His smile slowly faded and a heat that was not related to the alcohol he'd consumed began to make itself known on his cheeks. Their faces were close and their bodies were pressing against each other. If Taiga moved forward just the slightest bit, their groins would collide.

The thought made him blush even more.

Daiki's amused expression was also gone. For a moment, everything around them seemed to have vanished; the people, the noise, the new song that had just begun to play. He saw nothing but Taiga. And Taiga saw nothing but Daiki.

It was only when some people standing in a circle around them became very loud and suddenly urged them to kiss, that they snapped out of it. Looking up at the crowd, the two of them blinked dumbly.

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

No doubt was this sudden urging related to them being intoxicated and eager to see something interesting. And being rather affected by alcohol himself, Taiga found himself not minding the thought at all. He gazed down at Daiki again and raised one of his brows in both question and challenge, urging him. _Daring _him.

And of course Daiki would not back down from such a challenge. He was_ more _than happy to oblige. He took hold of Taiga's face and pulled him closer and wasn't met with any resistance.

As soon as their lips touched there was a spark; a strong, hot spark that seeped through them both. It felt almost electric, like a shock.

They earned themselves some wolf whistles and applause from their audience and while it undoubtedly was a tad embarrassing -slightly more for Taiga-, it made them smile into the kiss that soon deepened.

Said smiles stayed on when they pulled away from each other a moment later, accompanied by a matching shade of pink on their faces.

During their time on the lower deck, there had been a moment where someone other than Taiga who did not belong was present. Though it was a very brief visit and neither Daiki or Taiga had noticed him.

It was Eikichi.

When it became apparent that Taiga was neither in the dining hall or his room, Seijuurou had told his servant to find him. Setsuna hadn't seen him either and the last time Tetsuya saw him that night he _was _in his suite. Daiki had left after handing in his borrowed outfit and changed back to his regular clothes, then left by himself. And this created certain suspicions.

Eikichi had searched the ship, or at least the whole first-class deck, and when he still had not found his target, he'd decided to check downstairs. He hadn't gone down completely into the hot, loud area but then again, he hadn't needed to. It didn't take long until he from the staircase caught sight of Taiga, dancing and laughing with Daiki and a group of other people.

First he'd thought about going down there to fetch him, but decided against it. There were too many people about and a big portion of them were drunk. It wasn't worth it. So he'd returned to Seijuurou's suite to report his findings.

After another two hours, the time now 2:30 in the morning, it was time to head back for both of them. Taiga and Daiki made their way up the stairs, holding each other for support and giggling at nearly everything. They were exhausted, sweaty and drunk from the party; Taiga's shirt clung to his damp chest and his throat was hoarse from all the shouting and laughing. But it wasn't so bad.

"Tomorrow night we'll play poker. I know there are a stash of cards down there, in a box," Daiki told him with an evident slur while leaning his chin on Taiga's shoulder. He was a little more drunk than Taiga who had his arm around his shoulders and his other hand on the railing.

"Yeah I'd like that. I must see these incredible poker skills of yours that won your ticket for you, after all."

Daiki nodded and allowed himself to wear a proud expression and happily accepted the unintended compliment about his 'skills'.

"You will."

A sly afterthought came to him then and in his current state he wasn't afraid to share it. Leaning even heavier onto Taiga's side, which almost caused the two of them to fall had it not been for the railing, he said "and when I win I expect another kiss as my prize."

"Not with that stinky breath, you won't," Taiga replied and rolled his eyes. His lips twitched into a small though and internally did not mind.

"Now back off so we can finally get up these darn stairs. And put some effort into it, I can't do all the hard work."

Once they got up to the next floor they made their way towards the third class rooms.

"So, which one are you in?" Taiga asked once they reached the crossroads where the corridors split into four directions.

"B-50..."

Taiga searched the signs and soon found the B-section. Before he could make his way towards it however, Daiki slowly removed himself and stumbled a little without the support of Taiga's arm.

"I can walk the rest of the way by myself."

Taiga raised an eyebrow at him, not looking convinced.

"You _sure _about that?"

"Yeah. I'm not _that _drunk."

"Pfft."

"It's true! Look, I am standing straight aren't I?"

"Barely..."

"And what about you, huh? Can you find your way back like that?"

"I'm not that d-"

Taiga cut himself off when he realized he was about to say the very same thing Daiki had said before. He sighed and shook his head, resigned.

"I get it..."

Daiki chuckled and felt rather smug about it.

"Well," he said then and patted Taiga on the shoulder, "I'll go now. Good night.

Without waiting for a response, he began to make his way down the long corridor. But when Taiga spoke up behind him he stopped and looked back.

"Daiki."

"Yeah?"

Taiga smiled; a genuine and warm smile that caused another fit of butterflies in Daiki's belly.

"Thanks for tonight. I had fun."

Daiki smiled back.

"Me too. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Taiga decided to stay for a bit and watch Daiki leave just in case he collapsed. He didn't want anything bad happening to him on his conscience after all. It wasn't until he had disappeared behind a corner further up in the corridor, now completely out of sight, that Taiga left.

During the whole way back to his suite he couldn't will away the smile that stubbornly clung to his lips...and with it a mind filled with thoughts of Aomine Daiki.

* * *

* Gymnasium - The Titanic actually had a gym aboard but in those days it was called gymnasium


	8. Chapter 7

He was late again. The moment his body landed on his bed the night before he went out like a light. He was exhausted, though in a good way, and slept through the night dead to the world. Tetsuya had had a difficult time waking him up and in the end had to take drastic measures. He'd filled a glass of water and poured it over Taiga's sleeping form, and the success was immediate.

Needless to say Taiga was not happy.

But afterwards he realized that he should be grateful because when he glanced at the clock, it made it clear that he was late for breakfast. Last time Seijuurou had made it known that he nearly had gone to get him himself if he didn't show up and that was something Taiga would rather be without. So he got dressed in a flash without the assistance of his valet and ran next door to Seijuurou's solar deck.

Unlike last time, both Seijuurou and Setsuna had begun eating. They were both quiet, Seijuurou glancing at some papers every now and then. Still standing by the archway, Taiga was hesitant to join them. He was fifteen minutes late and Seijuurou showed no signs of leaving the table to go and fetch him...so perhaps he could get away with it today. To not show up at all.

_Yes, I could ask Kuroko to bring me something to my room…_

Just as he was about to turn around and do that, a maid caught sight of him as she was on her way out on the solar deck with a fresh kettle of tea. Unfortunately she greeted him loud enough for the Akashi siblings to hear.

"Oh, Kagami-san, good morning."

Taiga closed his eyes briefly and breathed out a sigh. Now he had no choice but to go out there.

"Good morning…" he told her with little enthusiasm but forced himself to smile.

He walked out on the solar deck and approached the table.

Setsuna greeted him too; with a soft good morning a slight smile but it held some slight worry.

"Sorry I'm late," he said once seated and today he opted for a cup of coffee instead of tea, "I overslept. I was very tired last night."

"Oh yes," Seijuurou said and his cold tone made Taiga look up, "your excursion below with those savages must've been exhausting, to be sure."

When he finished talking he drank from his tea but kept his stern gaze at Taiga over the rim.

Taiga scoffed and put his own cup down.

"So you had your gorilla servant follow me again. How typical of you."

"His name is Eikichi, Taiga."

"Oh is it? It must have slipped my mind. My bad; I don't know _where _I got gorilla from."

"_Taiga_."

"Seijuurou."

Taiga didn't look away. He kept his expression hard and determined and to mimic Seijuurou's previous action, he picked up his cup and drank from it whilst still maintaining eye contact. He took his time drinking his coffee and when he put it back down he decided to push a little further.

"Do you send him to watch me when I bathe too? When I sleep? To make sure I use the right soap and don't snore? That's creepy, Seijuurou, even for you. I must be extra careful to lock the door behind me from now on."

"Taiga-"

"Or is it simply just _Teikou custom_?"

"_Enough_. You will not speak to me like that."

"I'll speak however I-"

"Please stop it both of you!"

This time it was Setsuna. She had endured the tension and banter between them long enough. This was not what she wanted to hear, especially so early in the morning.

_Why can't they try to get along?_

They were equally guilty in her eyes. Their characters were too different and were bound to clash...but they were grown men and should know better than to squabble like this. She looked at her brother with her big eyes, pleading and desperate.

Surprisingly it affected Taiga more. When he saw the look on her face he was instantly inflicted with a sense of guilt for causing it. It wasn't often she raised her voice or interfered with people's conversations, no matter the topic. So for her to feel the need to do so now was more than enough for Taiga to know that he'd gone too far.

"Sorry, Setsuna. I'm still tired. I didn't mean to upset you," he said and lowered his head.

Seijuurou sighed and apologized as well. But he would clearly not dismiss this event so easily. Taiga knew it would be brought up again later.

"Well then," Seijuurou said and stood up, deeming himself finished with breakfast, "I was offered an audience with the captain this morning. I shall take my leave now."

Setsuna nodded but Taiga remained silent. He was glaring down at his plate, hands fisted in his lap.

Seijuurou's eyes stayed on him a little longer before he took his leave.

Breakfast continued but neither of the two youngsters said anything for some time. It was more awkward than it had ever been between them and Taiga was still seething internally. It was when he'd moved on from his bread to start on the cold ham that his fiance spoke up. He didn't look at her, the guilt still sitting with him, and stared at his food that he began to poke at with his fork.

"What happened last night, Taiga?"

"Your brother made it clear, didn't he?"

"So you went to the third-class floor again?"

He nodded and didn't know if he preferred her to be quiet or say what she thought about it. And the more he thought back to the night before, to what he had been doing, with who he'd been with, the _kiss..._he didn't deserve any kindness from her. She had every right to be angry and disappointed in him if she'd known.

"I didn't mean to go behind your back. After dinner I didn't really have anything to do and I didn't feel like go to sleep…so I went with Da-Aomine for drinks. I'm sorry."

He didn't want to keep things from her, but could not bring himself to tell her everything either. He didn't want her to be hurt. Or at least, more hurt than she might already be.

It was not unexpected that she accepted his apology. With a small shake of her head and a smile she told him it was alright. Only when she began to blame herself did Taiga look up at her, eyes widening.

"If I hadn't been so tired all the time I would have been with you. I would have been more fun…we could have explored the ship, gone downstairs against Seijuurou's wishes and laugh about it…and be happy. I'm sorry, Taiga-"

"Stop! Don't apologize, _please_!"

_And above all, don't cry!_

That last part he kept to himself.

Setsuna nodded, but no matter what Taiga said she would always blame herself. She sighed, shoulders slumping before smiling again.

"I am glad that you have found a friend here, though. Aomine-san seems like a nice person."

"He is. And he asked me to thank you for treating him like a person last night. His words, not mine! And he thinks you're nice too."

Her smile widened and faint hue of pink colored her cheeks.

"That is nice to hear."

"I'm sorry about before. For snapping at your brother like that. I'll…" he sighed with some evident frustration, "apologize to him later."

Though he absolutely loathed the idea.

_I'm only doing it for Setsuna's sake._

His fiancé looked very pleased about it, however.

After that they finished their breakfast over lighthearted conversation. They left together but soon parted ways as Taiga went to freshen up with a bath and a new set of clothes.

* * *

For the past hour and a half, Seijuurou and Shirogane Eiji had been walking around deck with the captain of the Kiseki. He gave them a tour of the ship, explaining the mechanics, the construction process and other details. It was interesting, to be sure, and the only place they weren't allowed any access was the actual machine room where the stokers worked. For safety reasons, of course. It was a shame though because Seijuurou would have loved to see it.

"Thank you for taking the time with us, captain. It has been most instructive and fascinating," he said politely but during the whole tour he had zoned out a few times. He could not forget Taiga's disrespect towards him during breakfast. had warned him but Seijuurou was losing his patience. He'd allowed Taiga to be a little unruly so far despite his low tolerance to such behavior. He needed to try and create a good and trusting relationship for the future of their families cooperation, but Taiga was making it very difficult. A part of him did find Taiga's brash attitude quite charming but it was a different matter when he challenged Seijuurou directly with such cheek and disrespect.

_Once we reach Teikou I must commence his etiquette lessons immediately. _

He and Shirogane stayed out on the upper deck for a while longer and were engaged in conversation when Seijuurou heard a familiar laugh from below. He turned to look down, on the lower deck where he saw Taiga and Daiki. It seemed the latter had said something amusing enough to make Taiga laugh the way he did and once it died down he gave Daiki a playful shove.

As pleasant as Taiga's smile and laughter was, Seijuurou could not stand it in that moment. It was most unsuitable to act in such a way...with such company. He had hoped that after last night, there was no longer any reason for them to be in each other's company. There _shouldn't _be and therefore Seijuurou had to conclude that it was willingly done. And said willingness was either Taiga's never ending desire to defy Seijuurou, or a growing fondness of the third-class passenger.

For once he preferred the first option.

Down on the deck below, Taiga and Daiki were having a conversation. What had made the former burst out with laughter was due to a confession of Daiki's.

"Remember on the night we met when you wouldn't give me your name?"

"Yeah?"

"And I said I would make one up for you if you didn't tell me?"

Taiga nodded.

"And that I already had one in mind?"

"Yes, yes. Out with it already."

Daiki fought back a chuckle. Though he leaned closer to the other and said with a teasing tone of voice, "The name was 'Gorgeous'. I called you that the first time I saw you up on deck, before Shorty came and snatched you away."

It was this that made Taiga laugh. And as he did, he gave Daiki's shoulder a shove.

"You did _not! _You're making that up."

"I am not! I thought you _looked _gorgeous so it was only right to call you that. And if you had still refused to introduce yourself I would've kept calling you that even now."

Taiga did snap up the complement in the explanation. He couldn't recall ever being called "gorgeous" before. Handsome and attractive, yes, but never gorgeous. Truth be told he didn't really know what to think about that. When he looked at Daiki again after having broken eyecontact -due to his embarrassment- he noticed that Daiki was...blushing. A shade of pink and not too obvious, but still there. It added to his sincerity and the doubts that Daiki was only making it up for laughs vanished.

_Is he embarrassed about telling me?_

"Well?"

Shaking his head, Taiga snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well what?"

"How about you? Did you have a name for me before you knew mine?"

This time Taiga smirked.

"As a matter of fact I did. I thought instantly that the name 'Annoying Prick' suited you very well."

"Now _you're _the one making shit up!"

"Am not."

Returning the gesture from earlier, Daiki shoved at Taiga with a face of feigned hurt and appallment. On the inside however he was smiling, enjoying the laugh that came from the other.

They continued to walk back and forth; there was little else to do during the day on the ship, after all, and talked about everything and nothing. Teikou was one topic that eventually came up. They stopped by the railing and Taiga spoke up.

"Daiki, will you show me those places you told me about? In Teikou, I mean."

"Sure. Let's do it. I'll introduce you to my friend too. I know he'll like you."

"Yeah I'd like that."

Daiki smiled at him. He would like that very much as well. However, as nice as the thought was and as much as both of them wanted it, it would be difficult...if not impossible for them to actually go through with it.

"What about Shorty? I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy about it. Or your father."

Taiga's smile faded and he turned to the railing, looking out over the water with a frown on his face.

"No he wouldn't. But I don't-"

"He wants you," Daiki said suddenly and Taiga turned to him so quickly it was a miracle he didn't get whiplashed.

"What?" He said, half appalled half amused, eyes wide and filled with disbelief.

"Shorty. He has a thing for you."

At this Taiga could not help but laugh.

"He does _not_! It's my father's company he wants to meddle with. Besides, I'm marrying his sister!"

"Oh sure, because the two of you will spend _so _much time together with her condition. Ever considered that he's using her to get to you?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Shorty '_helps' _you get dressed, doesn't he? Jeez, wonder why."

"Because he's a stuck up perfectionist and doesn't think me or even Kuroko can do it properly!"

"_Or _to see you without any clothes on."

Taiga grimaced.

"Don't say creepy things like that."

The thought of Seijuurou having any sort of feelings towards him made him cringe. Not because he wasn't attractive, but because...it _was_ Seijuurou. That was reason enough in his opinion.

"Creepy, yes, but doesn't mean it's not true. Taiga, you must have noticed how he looks at you."

Taiga shook his head.

"No, you're crazy. _If _he looks at me funny it's only because he hates me."

Closing his eyes briefly, Daiki let out a long and frustrated sigh. He turned his head away from Taiga, looking to the side and muttering under breath, "you're so thick."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Changing the subject, Daiki turned back to him and said, "so, we're playing poker tonight. Where and when do we meet up?"

He looked forward to that kiss when he won.


	9. Chapter 8

"May I ask what is so amusing, Kagami-kun?"

Taiga blinked, processing the sudden question asked by his valet who was watching him closely.

"Excuse me?" he said and turned to face him.

"Well, you are smiling quite widely and has done so for some time now."

Oh.

Taiga had not realized it. He was in his suite getting ready for dinner and was in the process of buttoning his dress shirt. And during said process he _had _indeed been smiling because of thoughts about Daiki. He'd recalled a particular part of their conversation, when they parted earlier and there may have been some poor attempts at flirting made by his new friend.

'_Idiot', _he thought fondly to himself.

He looked forward to tonight. Not only playing poker, but to just spend time with Daiki and some of the other people he met last night.

"I just remembered something funny, that's all."

It wasn't a lie, but Tetsuya did not look too convinced. Thankfully he didn't push the matter any further. Instead he picked up two waistcoats and held them up for Taiga to see.

"Which one will you be wearing?"

"The grey one."

Tetsuya put the black one away.

"And which tie?"

Taiga studied the array of ties that had been laid out for him on the bed. Most of them were very similar and the majority of the colors were different shades of black, red, grey and yellow. He hummed thoughtfully before he caught sight of one tie in particular that differed from the rest a bit more.

The one Daiki had worn the night prior.

"The blue one," he said and pointed at the piece of fabric. If Tetsuya suspected anything about his choice he didn't comment on it. He simply picked the tie up and began to help Taiga put on the waistcoat. He was just about to button it when the door opened and Seijuurou walked in as if it was _his _room.

"I shall take it from here, Tetsuya. You may leave."

Tetsuya did so, but not without a brief moment of hesitation. Seijuurou paid him no more attention and went straight up to Taiga and stood in front of him. His eyes caught sight of the half buttoned dress shirt and for a moment they stayed on the generous glimpse it allowed of Taiga's chest. The latter was oblivious to the attention though as he was avoiding any eye contact, keeping his own gaze firmly to the side. He'd promised Setsuna to apologize and this was probably the best chance to do so.

But he did not get to speak when Seijuurou began to button his shirt and with it commenced the inevitable lecture.

"Taiga, I am growing tired of your escapades. This wild behavior of yours needs to stop. Especially your mingling with the lower sort. It is not-"

"Not Teikou custom. I know," Taiga cut him off with a roll of his eyes. He had lost count on how many times Seijuurou had told him that particular phrase. Every day he was reminded of it.

His insolence was not taken well. Seijuurou's tone lowered and took on a colder hint, as did his entire expression.

"Do not interrupt me."

"..."

When the dress shirt and waistcoat were fully buttoned, Seijuurou caught sight of the dark blue tie draped over one of Taiga's shoulders. He had not noticed it until now.

"That tie…"

'_If I am not mistaken, Aomine wore it last night…'_

His eyes narrowed.

"I have never seen you wear it before. In fact, did you not say that you do not like it?"

"I changed my mind. Red and blue are complementary colors."

Seijuurou hummed, not believing him, and grabbed the piece of fabric. He studied it for a moment before throwing it carelessly to the bed.

"Wear one of the red ones."

Having not expected the action, Taiga looked at the other with surprise on his face before frowning.

"Wha-"

Seijuurou had already begun to browse through the different red ties. He picked one of them up, one with a lighter shade, and ignored all protests made against him.

"You will never disrespect me again like you did during breakfast today. Do you understand?" He then said as his fingers began to make a knot of the silky tie with quick and firm movements.

Now Taiga would _not _apologize no matter how much Setsuna wanted it.

"And _you _can stop ordering me around. You're not my father."

"But I _am _your chaperone for this trip. I promised your father that I would keep an eye on you and make sure you behave."

Taiga scoffed.

"He didn't think I _needed _someone to do that."

Seijuurou's fingers stopped working the fabric for a moment and he raised his gaze to give Taiga a stern look. Then after some contemplation he went back to his task and left their current discussion to bring up a new topic.

"You are not to see Aomine again. The two of you have no further business with each other."

"I can do whatever I wan-nggh!"

Taiga grunted when Seijuurou finalized the knot and pulled it ridiculously tight, now pressing hard against his throat. Seijuurou did not let go, however, and bore his eyes into Taiga's. His hand still had a grip around the necktie and he gave it a firm yank, bringing Taiga's face closer to his.

Taiga glared back.

"Use your time with me and Setsuna. It is wasted on that boy who is nothing to you."

_Me and Setsuna. _Now, why did it sound like his sister's name was a delayed addition? And why not put her name first?

"Consider my..._her_ reputation."

Taiga did not miss how, in a few silent seconds, Seijuurou's eyes lowered to his lips. And it was then that Daiki's words from earlier that day came back to him.

_He wants you. _

He had found the statement ridiculous when Daiki first suggested it. But now he was beginning to doubt it. It wasn't often that Seijuurou's eyes betrayed emotion, but at this moment they were softer and more intense than Taiga had ever seen them.

He did _not_ like it.

"You can let go of me now," he said evenly, though it was a miracle that his voice had not trembled with the discomfort he felt.

Thankfully Seijuurou did let go, albeit slowly and didn't take his eyes off him.

"This cannot continue. I assure you there is no point in being so stubborn, no, _childish _about this matter as you are. You have no say in it and must accept it."

"..."

"And think of Setsuna. The amount of worry and stress you put her through with this behavior is not good for her health. And seeing that Aomine too frequently may create certain misunderstandings. Surely you do not want to hurt her in such a way."

Now appalled, Taiga's eyes widened with anger. His hands balled up into fists at his sides and he resisted the strong urge to take a step forward to strike.

"Don't pretend that this is for her sake! You and father made this agreement for both of us; we're only pawns for you so don't try to guilt trip me with her health. You are just as responsible for her worries, forcing her into a marriage she doesn't want _and _treating her like a child. As for Aomine...if you and the others weren't such tedious company then maybe I wouldn't have a reason to see him!"

He regretted the last part the moment it was out of his mouth. He'd gone too far; he had insulted Seijuurou directly _and _all his acquaintances on the ship. Some of Teikou's wealthiest and most respected families…

His hard expression softened a tad with guilt and worry for himself. What would happen now?

Surprisingly Seijuurou only shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"Well then, in that case I suppose there is no helping it. I cannot _force _you to stay away from Aomine. You are an adult, after all, and thus entitled to your own choices."

He didn't like the tone in Seijuurou's voice. He was saying all this, but Taiga could hear the beginning of another threat coming.

And he was right.

"And so am I."

_Don't ask him. Don't ask him._

"What does that-"

"I may then choose to call off the engagement and all other agreements with your father. He will be _so _disappointed, will he not, when he finds out? Disappointed, heartbroken..._upset _that his only son betrayed him."

"..."

"But I suppose that is nothing compared to the other issues he will have to face. Teikou aristocrats, politicians, businessmen...when they find out what a disappointment the Kagami railways were, I do not believe the company has any chance of expanding. In fact, there would be those who would insist on having it close down."

"Are you _threatening _me?"

Seijuurou approached him further with a blank look.

"Consider it a friendly warning."

Taiga stood frozen on the spot, not sure what to do or say. Seijuurou's _warning _was swarming his head and he thought of his father. He had worked so hard to carry on the family legacy and make the company as successful as it was now. So much time and effort; Taiga remembered from his childhood how his father many times had fallen asleep by the desk in his office and then woken up in the very same position the next morning. Whenever he had talked about the company with Taiga he'd been so eager and excited and there was always an obvious expression of pride on him. A pride held towards their family; his grandfather, his own father, himself...and Taiga as the future owner.

As much as Taiga loathed the idea of his engagement with Setsuna and the whole nature of it, he still loved his father and didn't want to see him lose everything.

He didn't even flinch when Seijuurou placed a hand on one of his shoulders and leaned in to say a few final words into his ear.

"You would do well not to underestimate the Teikou aristocracy, Taiga. We practically rule the country and our influence is vast. Do not forget, Seirin used to be a colony of ours."

"..."

"Now finish up and meet us by the stairs. And seeing as we will be late, I expect you to apologize to the others on our behalf."

* * *

Daiki checked the clock again, just to be sure.

'_He's late.'_

They had agreed on meeting up by the stairs leading to the third-class floor at nine. It was now twenty minutes past and no sight of Taiga. Was he having trouble leaving the dinner table? Or come up with a valid excuse? Maybe he was being kept by Shorty.

Five more minutes passed before Daiki decided to check for himself. He went upstairs, ignoring the looks he received once up on the first-class floor. Third-class passengers weren't supposed to be up there, but he figured it was alright since he'd been there last night. He knew Taiga well enough for a free pass.

Or not.

When he stopped outside the dining hall, looking through the glass of the double doors, two employees began to shun him.

"Excuse me, sir, but you're not supposed to be up here."

"I just need to talk to someone. He's in here."

He could see Taiga in there, still sitting by the table.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave."

Daiki glared at them.

"Can you just wait a second?"

"No we cannot," another one said and took hold of his arm.

"Tsk, I was here last night! Don't you recognize me?" He tried to wrench his arm free but the grip was still hard around it.

"Afraid not. Now please leave before we have to force you."

During this time, Seijuurou had taken notice of the commotion. His position at the head of the table allowed him a clear view of the entrance and had been quick to spot the blue hair of the third-class passenger. Eikichi, who stood by one of the walls close to the table, had also noticed and looked at his employer. Seijuurou gave him a meaningful nod and when Eikichi moved to begin his given task, he turned to Taiga to keep him from spotting Daiki as well.

He asked him questions about his food and the like, though occasionally glanced at the door. Taiga did not notice.

"He can tell you!" Daiki said triumphantly, relieved to see the gorilla servant appear.

_Surely he recognizes me!_

"Akashi-san and Kagami-san are both grateful for your assistance and would like to give this to you as thanks," he said and handed Daiki a money bill. And just like the first time such a reward was offered, Daiki refused it. He scowled and waved at the piece of paper dismissively.

"I don't want your money, alright? Just let me talk to Taiga for _one _secon-"

"And they would also like to remind you that your place is in third-class and there is no longer any reason for your presence here or need for your assistance any longer."

"Listen here, you-"

"Please escort Aomine to where he belongs, gentlemen," Eikichi said to the two men who moved to do just that. But Daiki shrugged them off himself.

"Fine, I'll leave!"

Frustrated, Daiki left the dining area and went to stand by the stairs, hidden away behind a big potted plant. He waited for nearly an hour and when Taiga still didn't show up, he decided to call it a day.

He was disappointed, but most of all angry at Gorilla and Shorty. He knew that Taiga had no part in this; they'd both looked forward to tonight.

Back in the dining hall, Taiga let himself be convinced to join Seijuurou and the others for a chat in the smoking room. He didn't smoke himself, but accepted a small glass of brandy that he sipped on every now and then.

Dinner had been boring just as expected. Without Daiki there it was back to the same old. However, he behaved himself and talked with the others around the table, complimented the ladies and smiled at some of the jokes that were made. He had taken Seijuurou's warning into much consideration and realized how serious the situation was. His father's company was now vulnerable when Seijuurou had a part in it and an even bigger burden had been put on Taiga's shoulders. Now it was not only his own ruin he had to consider, but his father's as well.

Seijuurou had him trapped.

And then there was Setsuna. No matter how disgusted he'd been when his fiance's brother used her health to guilt trip him, there was some truth in it. She had worried about him a lot lately and blamed herself for not being able to make him happy. Taiga had also promised her to be faithful, to respect her, yet he had allowed himself to feel something for another person...to even considering, no, hoping to _be _with another person. It was almost frightening how quickly he had become comfortable around Daiki and how quickly his attraction for him had grown in such a short time.

And the _kiss…_

He'd liked it. He had liked it very much and a part of him had almost wanted to lose in poker that night just so Daiki could claim his prize of another kiss.

_There won't be any poker tonight though…_

Taiga shook his head to lose those thoughts.

Kissing Daiki had been a mistake. An impulsive, irrational decision in a drunken moment. Nothing more. It didn't mean _anything_. If he kept telling himself that it would become the truth eventually.

No, he couldn't meet Daiki anymore. All business between them was now concluded. It was for the best too, because if they had kept seeing each other, Taiga may very well have fallen in love with him for real. Better to leave it now before he was too far gone.

This was his life now.


	10. Chapter 9

Taiga was avoiding him. As unpleasant as that sounded, Daiki could make no other conclusion. Though whether this avoidance was by Taiga's own choice or not could still be debated on. He didn't want to think that after last night, Taiga would just break all contact between them. They'd agreed on meeting for poker last night, after all, and Taiga had seemed just as excited as him.

No, this had to be Shorty's work.

Despite being told off last night by that gorilla servant, to stay away from Taiga, Daiki refused to step down without an explanation. If Taiga really did not want to see him anymore, then he'd leave him alone. But he had to hear it from him and no one else.

After waking up and eating some breakfast that morning, Daiki began to search the ship. Since he wasn't allowed upstairs on the first-class floor he went outside on deck, walking back and forth and constantly keeping his eyes up on the upper part. Then he went inside to stand by the stairs for a while, but it didn't take long before he was outside again. He figured that Taiga would go outside eventually.

But Taiga never showed up. He was gone; nowhere to be found.

'_Maybe he's in his room. Or stuck in that fancy dining hall.'_

Taiga had told him about all the tea times that were held on the first-class floor. Several times a day there was tea and coffee served to anyone who wanted it. Apparently it was one of the Akashi siblings' favorite spots on the ship and they spent much time there.

He pondered on the matter a little further while sitting on a bench. With a sigh he was about to give up for now but then suddenly remembered a conversation they'd had before.

'_I exercise regularly.' _

'_Did you know they have a gymnasium on aboard?'_

The memory made him look back towards the upper deck with a hopeful expression.

"Is that where he is?"

Quickly he stood from his seat and began to walk...only to come to an abrupt halt when he came to another realization.

He wasn't allowed up there.

As a third-class passenger he was not only forbidden to enter the interior first-class floor, but the outer upper deck as well. The only reason he had been able to be up there before was because he had Taiga with him.

So even if Taiga was in the gymnasium, Daiki wouldn't be able to get there. Or if he did and got caught, things could turn ugly.

With a frustrated sigh Daiki ran a hand through his hair.

'_What do I do?'_

He began pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. The longer he did so, the more convinced he became that Taiga was where he suspected. In fact, he became _sure _of it.

The solution to his problem was found -albeit not a perfect one- when he went a little farther ahead and caught sight of a coat and hat lying on one of the benches. Their owner was smoking a few meters ahead, looking away and talking to some other people. Not having the time to hesitate Daiki took the two garments and put them on. He would return them later.

Now hidden behind the coat and hat, somewhat resembling a gentleman, he decided to try getting upstairs.

* * *

After breakfast that morning, Taiga had decided to spend most of the day in the gymnasium. It was a place he had been curious about but not had the time to visit since meeting Daiki. It was also a place fit for him to take out his frustration.

Needless to say, he had a _lot _of it.

The gymnasium was surprisingly large for being on a ship. Though even more surprising was how the luxury of the Kiseki first-class was included even here. The flooring, walls, windows; all of it made of expensive and lavish materials. Marble, mosaic and gilded metal.

Much of the equipment were things Taiga was used to; especially the rowing machine, weights and bicycle machines. Today, however, he was favoring the punching bag. He had so much anger and stress to vent and as he continued his vicious punches he imagined the bag to be Seijuurou. It helped some, at least, though not quite as much as he would have liked.

That morning when he woke up and remembered everything that had happened the day before, he'd felt like crying for the first time in years. He'd held himself back from doing so, but the sting in his eyes had been there along with the tremble in his lower lip that he'd been forced to bite to keep still.

Being the only one in the gymnasium at that moment, Taiga had the privilege of letting out his anger with words as well. He allowed himself to let out curses, grunts and wordless cries as he punched, much like he had after dinner on his second evening on the ship. On the night Daiki found him.

When he deemed himself finished he was sweating and panting, breaths coming out in quick, ragged puffs of air. He staggered back and took off his boxing gloves.

And that's when Daiki came in. Though at first his arrival had gone unnoticed as Taiga hadn't heard the door open and close.

Just the sight of him made Daiki feel a strong sense of relief and joy; to see him again after what felt like such a long time. Perhaps it was just that that made him think Taiga looked better than ever before. Because he had _missed _him.

His attire for the day was very simple; a white long-sleeved shirt with no buttons, a pair of loose grey pants and calf-high black boots. Simple, plain, cheap and better than any suit he'd ever worn, in Daiki's opinion. In those training clothes Taiga looked comfortable, liberated and beautiful. Yes, he looked good like that; the white shirt was damp with sweat and now clung to Taiga's torso in several places and Daiki could not stop looking.

But eventually, when Taiga closed the locker where he'd put back the boxing gloves, he snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"Taiga."

His sudden intrusion caused Taiga to jump with a startled gasp. He turned around with a frown but when he realized who it was his expression softened for a brief moment.

But it soon hardened again.

"You should not be here, Daiki," he muttered and averted his gaze to the floor. From that sentence alone Daiki noticed that the Seirin accent was gone. He was talking the same way he had during their first meeting. Back when they were strangers.

"I know. But I don't really have any other choice when you won't come and see me."

"..."

"Taiga," Daiki began and approached him, "what's the matter? Why didn't you meet up with me last night?"

Still not meeting his eyes, Taiga began to wipe his face with a towel.

"I was busy and could not find a good time to leave the table."

When Taiga lifted his face from the towel he was surprised by the sudden proximity between them. He had not thought Daiki was already so close. _Too _close and it made him nervous.

"Bullshit."

"I am going now, Daiki. Move," he said and failed to sound as strict as he'd meant.

But Daiki did not move. Instead he began to walk forward and in return Taiga backed, closing the short distance between himself and one of the walls behind. There was a faint thud when his back came into contact with it and when Daiki came to a halt he panicked a little.

"Daiki," he began and looked almost pleading, "I cannot do this. I am engaged...and it is not fair to Setsuna."

"You kissed me."

"I was drunk! It meant nothing."

"Didn't feel like nothing to me. And I was drunk too, remember?"

Gritting his teeth Taiga met his stare head on.

"Look, I cannot see you anymore so please leave me alone."

Daiki took another step forward. He was as close as he could be now, with no way for Taiga to distance himself any farther.

"It's Shorty, isn't it? He said something to you."

Taiga shook his head but Daiki could see the truth on his face. He sighed.

"He doesn't own you, Taiga. Or his sister. He doesn't have the right to control your life; only you can do that. I know you don't want this so why-"

This time Taiga snapped.

"Do not tell me what I do and do not want! We have known each other for a few days; you do not know everything there is about me! I am telling you that I do not wish to see you anymore so stop presuming things and act like you know what is best for me!"

None of it was true. Taiga had figured that if Daiki came to see him, he wouldn't back off so easily. The man was stubborn just like himself. So he would have to convince him that the past few days meant nothing. If he could make Daiki believe that, then he'd stop seeing him.

"I don't have to know you that well to see that you're not happy like this. Anyone can see how miserable you are! You deserve better than that!"

"It is not just about _me_, Daiki! This whole business has several parties involved that I cannot just ignore!"

Daiki was still not convinced. He merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "such as?"

"Setsuna, for one. She is a nice girl and I would never wish to hurt her. My family...my father-"

"Who forced you into this."

"You do not know what it is like to have this sort of pressure on you, the expectations and what happens if you fail. My whole family's reputation is at stake; my father, my aunt, my cousins and everyone who is close to us. If I refuse this marriage and run away, all of them will be affected and tainted by association to me. And there is the company's reputation too. I do not wish to be the reason for any of that. I do not have the right to be selfish."

"So you'll throw your own life away instead? Will you live out the rest of your life being completely miserable? Just to please everyone else?"

"..."

Daiki took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself. This was getting out of hand; it wasn't how it was supposed to go. There was something else that he wanted to get out. Something far more important that Taiga had to know. He wouldn't part with him before he told him regardless of Taiga's feelings.

He closed his eyes for a little moment and when he opened them again he settled them on Taiga's. They were determined, hard and intense; it made Taiga's own eyes widen the slightest bit.

"Taiga, I know we haven't known each other for long, just like you said, but I gotta let you know something important."

Taiga could figure out what that something was.

"Stop," he said with a shake of his head, eyes wider than before.

"No, I need to let this out. Just listen to me for a second."

"I don't want to hear!"

Daiki did not listen.

"I've never felt this strongly for anyone before. I think you're amazing. Sure, you're spoiled and kinda annoying at times but you're the most fun, smart, amazing guy I've ever met. I like you a _lot. _In fact, I might even...love you."

Taiga shook his head, looking terrified.

"Don't _say _that! Just go away!"

He didn't want to hear this. They would reach Teikou soon and when that happened, the two of them would never see each other again. All he'd have of Daiki was his memories and to hear this confession now would make everything so much more difficult to handle. He didn't want to part forever with Daiki having such thoughts about him. Because then it would be so easy to feel the same way and that would add to his growing unhappiness.

He had to lie. If he could sever Daiki's attachment to him even the slightest bit then he had to try.

"That is absurd. You cannot love me after such a short time. I certainly do not feel that way for you anyway. I cannot live with you, sleep under bridges and taverns for the rest of my life working at steel mills and transport ships in between. That is not living, it is surviving."

It sounded so much better than what he would have in Teikou.

"Taiga, to me it seems like _you're _the one surviving and I'm the one living. I have freedom; I can go wherever I want, do whatever I want, wear whatever I want and _be _with whoever I want. No one can tell me what to do or what to feel. I'm poor, yeah I know, but I'm happy. Can you say the same?"

"..."

"Say it to my face. Tell me you're happy."

"Shut up!"

Daiki took a firm hold of Taiga's arms and gave him a firm shake.

"You don't belong with these people. They got you_ trapped_ and if you don't break free…" he paused and brought one of his hands up to gently caress the side of Taiga's face. He looked into those red eyes he'd come to like so much, seeing the pain and desperation in them, "...they're going to break you eventually. I know you're strong but you won't be able to fight forever. That fire in you that I love so much will be smothered."

The hand on his cheek felt nice. A little rough from calluses, but warm and comforting. For a short moment Taiga wanted to lean into the touch and enjoy it for a while, but instead he hardened his expression and remained cold.

"It will not happen, Daiki. I am _fine_."

He wanted to believe that. Really, he did. But when he searched Taiga's face he could still see it.

"I don't think so," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well, it is not up to you to decide. _None _of this is any of your business. Stop trying to save me because I do not need it and _do not _pity me. I am marrying Setsuna and I want you to leave me alone."

Without waiting for a response, deeming this discussion useless, Taiga pushed Daiki away and quickly left the room.

Daiki stared after him for a long time before letting out a breath of frustration.

"Damn it."


	11. Chapter 10

_I think you're amazing. _

_You're the most fun, smart, amazing guy I've ever met. _

Taiga could not get Daiki's words out of his head. The confession had been rather awkward, but still charming in its own way. Genuine, real and said in full honesty. Taiga could not help but admire Daiki for that; his honesty was one of the things that he liked the most about him. That and how he always knew what he wanted without caring what anyone else thought. Taiga knew he shouldn't...but he envied him for that quality.

_I like you a lot._

Taiga shook his head to force the thoughts from his mind. He was sitting at the dinner table with the others, trying his utmost to be social and involved in the conversations, but he was too distracted. The more he thought about his confrontation with Daiki earlier, the more he began to doubt himself.

Was he doing the right thing? Could he truly find any happiness in his future life in Teikou? Was it worth it?

_Tell me you're happy._

He _wasn't_ happy. Not since this whole engagement affair started. He knew that Daiki was right; anyone could tell that Taiga was melancholy and uncomfortable. Should he really have to sacrifice his chances of happiness for his father and Setsuna's sake? For the sake of his family's reputation? Was his life that insignificant, even to himself? He did want to please his father and make him proud, to be a good son, but the cost was so high.

"Do you not agree, Taiga?"

Lifting his stare from his plate, Taiga looked at Seijuurou in question.

"Sorry?"

"The lamb is cooked perfectly."

"Ah...yes. Yes, it is," Taiga said and looked back at his plate. He'd barely touched his food, only one bite of the meat and a tiny dip in the red wine sauce. Seijuurou had ordered it for him and Setsuna tonight and Taiga had let him. He knew that now when his father's company and reputation was at stake, he was completely in the Akashi family's power. If Seijuurou told him to have lamb for dinner, then he would have lamb for dinner. If he told him to wear a red tie, Taiga would wear a red tie.

He hadn't thought about it like that before. It hadn't even crossed his mind until now. Sure, Seijuurou had been a pain since the trip started and he was very intent on his sister marrying him, but Taiga always thought that it was due to his genuine interest in his father's company and through it the joining of their families. He wanted a part of it and run the Teikou branch as a business partner and as a bonus, his sister would have a secure future and be cared for. Never would Taiga have thought that Seijuurou would be willing to sabotage all of it just to gain that sort of leverage over him and even his father, should the older man also begin to have doubts of their contract.

It brought up the suspicion that perhaps simply marrying his sister off and a partnership in a successful Seirinian company was not the original goal. Were there other intentions to it as well? Both Akashi siblings had been nice and charming when they first arrived in Seirin and during their month-long stay as guests at the Kagami estate. Seijuurou had been all politeness and smiles back then; but as soon as Taiga was sold to the Akashis and out of sight from Mr. Kagami, Seijuurou changed.

Had it all been an act? A means to get what he wanted? Had he planned this all along? To use Taiga's father and the company to gain full control over them?

Then he remembered…

_'He wants you.'_

No. He refused to believe it still. The way Seijuurou had looked at his mouth before meant nothing; it was either his imagination or an unintentional action. He wanted Taiga to marry Setsuna.

Now tired of these thoughts Taiga focused his attention to his food again. He should probably eat it, he reckoned, and not let it go to waste.

He took a piece of potato and dipped it into the red wine sauce before putting it into his mouth. It had gone cold, the sauce and potato alike.

Quick to accept that it was his own fault, and to escape a probable lecture about not eating enough, he was about to take another bite of the lamb when he caught sight of something on the opposite side and farther up the room.

Two children; one girl and one boy, greeting each other with forced etiquette that had probably been taught to them since they were old enough to walk. Behind them stood their parents and shared knowing, pleased looks. Taiga recognized it for what it was instantly.

The beginning of an arranged marriage. An engagement.

He could see the reluctance on the children's faces, the boy frowning and the girl trying to smile but failing. In fact, she looked close to tears. And just bearing witness to the whole thing, to see a situation so similar to his own from an outside perspective, did something to him. It stirred something that he had tried to suppress.

_You don't belong with these people._

Daiki was right. He didn't belong here; he didn't _want_ to belong. He could never be happy with them no matter how good friends he and Setsuna became. In the end it would just break him.

"May I be excused?" He asked Seijuurou who seemed surprised by the sudden question.

"Why? Are you not feeling well?"

Taiga took that as an opportunity.

"No, I do not feel well at all. I feel sick."

Seijuurou glanced at Taiga's barely touched food. It seemed to be enough to convince him.

"Very well then. Would you like Eikichi to escort you to your suite?"

"Kuroko is enough, thank you."

Setsuna looked at him with worry but it lessened after Taiga gave her a reassuring smile and a few words.

"I will be fine after some rest."

He then left the dining hall without looking back. Once outside he told Tetsuya who was waiting outside," If anyone asks, I'll be in my room and do not want to be disturbed."

Tetsuya gave him a suspicious look.

"And will you be, Kagami-kun?"

Tetsuya was one of those people who could read others like an open book. Observant, he'd said himself once when Taiga commented on it. Lying to him was near impossible, unless one was a very good liar. Taiga was not and therefore not surprised by the reaction.

"After I get some air, yes."

A bad liar but considerably better at making white lies. Half truths that could be twisted and that he didn't have to feel as guilty about.

Tetsuya continued to watch him for a little while longer and said nothing. At least until Taiga gave up and began to leave.

"Does this regard Aomine-kun?"

Stopping mid-step, Taiga unwillingly tensed at the mention of that name. Tetsuya naturally noticed it too and while he always tried not to meddle with his young master's business, he could not help but worry a little.

"Is that really wise, Kagami-kun? The two of you no longer-"

"I am going out for some air. Because we all live on this ship, which has limited space, there will always be a probability that I run into him. If that happens then that is how it is and I will have to greet him with some courtesy. I _will_ be in my room soon enough."

Tetsuya looked like he wanted to argue with him but chose not to. It was not his place to question the man he served, so with a nod he bowed and bid Taiga a good night.

"If anyone asks I will do as you instructed, and tell them that you are in your room with no wish to be disturbed."

This time Taiga smiled.

"Thank you, Kuroko."

When Taiga went outside he opted for the lower deck and walked without hesitation to the same spot that had become so familiar to him now. The farthest back part of the ship, by the bench close to the railings; just as he'd thought Daiki was there.

It was still sunset, a part of the sun still visible by the horizon and the sky slowly darkening from the beautiful mix of blue, orange and purple. As embarrassing and cliché as it was, Taiga could not help but find the sight of Daiki standing against that sunset a beautiful one.

Daiki had his back against him, hands on the railing and was looking at the sea ahead. He hadn't noticed Taiga yet. Not until he spoke up.

"Hey," Taiga said carefully and took a few steps closer.

Almost immediately Daiki turned around and he looked skeptical at first, as if believing Taiga to be his imagination. Like the real him couldn't possibly be there. But when he realized that it was him, his expression softened and he smiled.

"Hello, Gorgeous," he said, half joking, half serious. He didn't move, instead waiting for Taiga to reach him.

Taiga smiled back.

"Hello, Annoying prick."

Eventually the distance between them was gone and Taiga came to a halt. Daiki spoke first and did so as he lifted a hand to caress Taiga's cheek much like he'd done earlier during their confrontation.

"So _'leave me alone'_ only applies to me and not you, then?"

This time Taiga did lean into the hand on his cheek. He scoffed.

"Well, I changed my mind."

Since it was still dinner time, there were few people around on deck. Those that were didn't know them and cared little for what they did. So Taiga allowed himself to lean closer, opting for the kiss that they didn't share last night. It was obvious with the way they looked at each other that they both wanted it. Daiki was more than happy to oblige.

When their lips met it caused that same electric spark just like the first time. Though the difference now was that it lasted much longer. The kiss was quick to grow deeper and more intense and soon the two of them had their arms around each other and became lost in the sweet moment.

A pair of light blue eyes were watching them from a distance, a stare made up of a fondness conflicting with dread. This stare, however, went completely unnoticed by the infatuated youths.

* * *

They were careful on their way to Taiga's suite; quiet and cautious though not completely able to suppress a few excited fits of giggles every now and then. They walked with a hurried pace, hand in hand and constantly looked back to make sure they were not followed or spotted by anyone they knew.

Dinner was over, but there would be plenty of time as it was now brandy and cigars in the smoking room. The meetings held there usually lasted long, after all.

When the door closed behind them and Taiga locked it, Daiki brought it up just to be safe.

"We shouldn't expect someone in here later, I hope?"

"There is enough bragging and boot-licking to last for at least two more hours in the smoking room. And I told Kuroko that I wished to be alone."

"Two hours, huh," Daiki said with a slight smirk, "and how should we pass the time?"

Taiga turned from the door and as he walked further into the room, towards Daiki, he began to loosen his tie. He tried to mask his excitement with a blank look on his face, but whether he succeeded or not he didn't know.

"Well, you can help me out of these uncomfortable clothes for a start."

Daiki gulped, heart skipping a beat, and waited for Taiga to come to him.

"I'd be happy to," he said and just like the other, tried to appear more confident than he was.

When Taiga stopped right in front of him, Daiki lifted his hands and began to undo the red tie. Then he moved on to the buttons of Taiga's suit jacket, waistcoat and dress shirt until his torso was exposed. And during this process there had not been a single moment where the two of them broke eye contact.

With his upper garments undone, Taiga shrugged out of them and let them fall to the floor without any care. He watched as Daiki's eyes trailed over him and while he did feel slightly self-conscious, he was also excited.

"Well?" he said and raised one of his brows, enjoying the lost look on Daiki's face when he realized he was being talked to.

"Huh?" Daiki asked dumbly and was slow to meet his eyes.

"Aren't you going to undress as well?"

Oh.

Daiki glanced down at his shirt and then back up at Taiga. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the other a coy look.

"Me? How rude; I thought you were going to return the favor."

"You're only wearing a simple shirt. My clothes are more complex, and I actually require daily assistance to get them off," Taiga replied with a scoff and shrugged his shoulders.

He was stalling, arguing on purpose because he actually enjoyed these silly little banters between them. He'd been in such a bleak mood the entire day and forced himself to be overly polite; now he needed a little time to be childish and selfish. Additionally, after meeting Daiki out on deck earlier and their exchange of kisses, Taiga felt giddy which in turn affected his playful mood. Giddy like a little school girl...and for now he did not mind.

"It's only fair," Daiki insisted and spread out his arms expectantly, urging Taiga to get to it.

Resisting the urge to smile, Taiga feigned annoyance in the form of a sigh and frown.

"Fine."

What he really meant was,_ 'I'll be happy to'_, and reached out to start undoing the buttons on Daiki's white, simple shirt. His inner excitement was making his fingers tremble as they worked and this did not go unnoticed.

"You're trembling."

Taiga stilled for a moment. It was in his nature to be proud and defensive, no less when he was around Daiki, but when he lifted his head with the intention of giving the other a glare and deny it, he was greeted by a soft look that made him forget his embarrassment.

"So am I. Here." Daiki took hold of one of Taiga's hands, his own hand trembling as well, and guided it up to his chest, the left side where his heart was hammering with his own excitement and nervosity. Taiga felt it and fanned out his palm to stay for a little while. He kept his eyes on Daiki's and smiled, a gesture that was instantly returned.

They said nothing more about the matter and Taiga returned to his task that was carried out in a moment of comfortable silence. He made sure to brush his fingers against whatever skin of Daiki's torso he could reach and took his time to enjoy the view of it as well. And he could feel Daiki's own blue eyes on his own bare chest, abdomen and hipbones.

"There," he said when the shirt was fully undone and Daiki did not waste any time to shrug it off.

They took their pants off next, without the help of the other, and for what felt like a long time they just stared and appreciated the view of each other's fully naked bodies. And as they did, they unknowingly shared the same thought.

_'He's beautiful.'_

It was Taiga who moved first. He closed the small gap between them and wrapped his arms around Daiki's waist and kissed him. At first Daiki was at a loss and needed a few extra seconds to process what was happening, but once he had done so, he began to return the contact just as eagerly. They began to move towards the bedroom, careless in their impatience and knocked a few objects down to the floor before they reached the bed. At one point they'd nearly fallen themselves.

They bounced twice when they landed on the mattress; it was incredible how much softer and more comfortable Taiga's bed was in comparison to his bunk in third-class. Not that he was surprised at this point and he certainly had nothing against it.

"Still nervous?" Taiga asked and reached up to play with the strands at the nape of Daiki's neck.

Daiki smiled and placed one of his hands on Taiga's chest, feeling his heartbeat that was still beating hard.

"I should be asking you that," he replied but the playfulness that he'd intended was lacking; the fingers at the back of his neck felt nice and he tilted his head to the side in response to their ministrations. And he was completely taken by the sight of Taiga naked under him; his skin and red hair a beautiful contrast to the white sheet and cream pillows.

"I'm not," Taiga insisted, and his demeanor took a sudden change into a serious and genuine one. He meant it; he trusted Daiki and these feelings that he now harbored for him gave him comfort and confidence.

Daiki's smile fell and he lowered his head to decrease the distance between their faces.

"Me neither…" he spoke against Taiga's half-parted lips before they kissed once more.

Through the series of deep kisses they took their time touching each other; Taiga's hands felt up Daiki's back, admiring the flexing of muscles, the arching of the spine and the soft skin. Compared to his hands, Daiki's back was smoother and finer, Taiga noted, and lowered his hands to see if the same went for the whole backside.

Much to his delight, it did.

Daiki smiled into the kiss when he felt the strong palms cupping his behind and in return, he let his own hands slide up Taiga's sides to caress his pecs and nipples. This earned him a moan, one that came out muffled against his lips, and it served as quite the effective encouragement. He became more eager and added pressure to his fingers and let out a moan of his own when Taiga's hips bucked in an uncontrollable response, colliding with his. If their mutual arousal had not been obvious before, then the intimate contact of their groins certainly made it so.

Their kisses and touches were brought to a pause and they took the time to regain some well-needed air and urging themselves to calm down. For as eager and impatient as they were, they still wanted it to last longer than a minute. It was a special moment that they were about to share.

In a last gesture of respect towards Setsuna, Taiga took off his engagement ring and placed it on the nightstand. He knew that what he was about to do was anything but respectful to his fiancé, but at least it felt better to not wear it. The moment it was taken off it felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he was surprised at himself when he so easily willed away the feelings of guilt and regret. When he looked up at Daiki and met his intense yet soft eyes, he felt at ease.

It felt _right_.

"Daiki…" Taiga panted through a row of deep breaths and his arms were looped around Daiki's neck, "it's been a while so take it easy, alright?"

Swallowing down a lump in his throat Daiki nodded and managed a small, reassuring smile.

"I will. Just trust me."

Taiga planted a gentle hand on one of Daiki's cheeks.

"I do."


	12. Chapter 11

It is often said that actions speak louder than words. The truth in that became clear as day to Taiga and Daiki that night. No words needed to be said; instead they had conveyed their feelings and emotions through their bodies during the act of their lovemaking. The way they touched, kissed and looked at each other. The way their bodies _moved _and responded to one another. It was more than enough to make the two of them come to a mutual understanding: This was love.

This was _right. _

Taiga had been determined to let his heart make the decision for him when he went to see Daiki that evening. He had changed his mind about staying away from him, that was true, and knew that he wanted to continue some sort of relationship with him, at least for the remaining time of the trip. He had also counted on some sort of intimacy, admittedly preparing himself for sex, but it was not without an ulterior motive. He had to make sure it felt right. If the feelings he thought he had for Daiki were true and worth risking everything else for. If Daiki _himself _was worth it. If it didn't feel right in his heart by the end of the night when they parted, then he truly would have to break all contact between them and choose the duty he'd been given by his father.

But much to his relief, he now knew that wouldn't have to.

Now he remembered what happiness felt like. _This _was what Daiki meant.

_Tell me that you're happy. _

He was now.

When they were done, panting and sweating next to each other on the bed, they spent some time talking. Daiki would have to go back soon as to not risk both of them getting caught. He did stick out in these decorative hallways, after all.

"How long?" Daiki asked while enjoying Taiga's fingers combing through his hair.

"What?"

"You said it's been a while since last time. So, how long?"

Taiga hummed thoughtfully, fingers pausing for a second before moving to trace random patterns on Daiki's chest.

"About five months, I think."

"That's not too long."

"Maybe not, but at least it feels like it. This whole engagement business feels like it's been going on for years. And it's been stressful."

Before they could venture further into that topic, Taiga decided to steer away from it. He rolled over to lie on top of Daiki, folding his arms on top of the other's chest and rested his chin on them.

"Is it only men for you? Or both?"

Daiki raised one of his hands to play with a lock of Taiga's hair.

"Both, but I've been with more men than women. My first was a woman, though. You?"

"I prefer men. My first was at university with a classmate. Never felt the desire to be with a woman."

"Breasts are rather nice though."

Taiga scoffed. Before he could retort to that, Daiki placed a hand on one of Taiga's pecs in a somewhat lewd gesture.

"These in particular," he said and gave a soft squeeze, smirking and looking very pleased with himself.

Taiga's first reaction would have been one of appallment, but it never broke out fully as he was quick to force himself to stay composed, not keen on giving Daiki the satisfaction. So instead he rolled his eyes and allowed Daiki's hand to stay.

"Pervert," he muttered with a small smile, eyes hooded with fondness and a little bit of playfulness.

Daiki blinked and then feigned innocence.

"Me? Who was it that begged me to undress who, again?"

"I didn't beg! And like I said, it was necessary. I keep a valet to help me with such things, remember? With him gone I needed a replacement."

"Tch. Spoiled brat."

Taiga scoffed.

"Annoying prick."

Though despite these name-callings, their smiles remained.

It was then time for Daiki to leave. Taiga agreed to walk with him down the corridor but before they left the suite, he picked up the dark blue tie.

"Here, I want you to have it."

Daiki accepted the gift and allowed Taiga to hang it over his shoulders.

"Thanks," he said and felt the fabric with his fingers.

On their way back they were just as careful as they'd been before. Passengers of the first-class had begun to return to their suites so they had to hurry. Once they'd reached the end of the long corridor, Daiki turned to Taiga.

"I can find my way from here."

"Alright."

They kissed again. A goodnight kiss that lasted a little longer than it should have. And when it _did _end, the two of them were slow on parting from each other. They looked at each other for a while before finally turning away and going back to their rooms.

On his way to his suite, Taiga could not stop smiling. He thought about their time together in bed, the bickering they'd engaged in several times that evening, the kisses, the overwhelming feelings… it was almost too much. It was something strong and unlike anything he'd ever felt towards another person.

But said smile fell instantly when someone spoke up behind him, just as he reached the door to his suite.

"Kagami-kun."

Feeling as if his heart leapt to his throat, Taiga jumped a good distance in the air with a cry of surprise. When he turned around his eyes were blown wide and he settled one hand on the left side of his chest.

"K-Kuroko! Don't scare me like that!"

Normally Tetsuya would have found some amusement from the young master's reaction but at that moment he could not muster it. Not even a smile. When the blank and somewhat disapproving look showed no signs of leaving his face, Taiga began to feel unsettled.

"W-what is it? I thought I said that I didn't want to be-"

"You were with Aomine-kun."

Taiga tried to act ignorant of the accusation, but all in vain.

"That's ridiculous. I've been right here-"

"I saw you together. Out on deck...and just now I spotted Aomine-kun leave from the other side of the corridor."

Taiga took a quick glance around the corridor, from left to right, and much to his relief, there was no one else present. Then he looked back to his valet.

"Let's talk inside."

* * *

"What were you thinking, Kagami-kun? Or rather what _are _you thinking?"

Seated on one of the padded velvet sofas in his sitting room, Taiga stared down at the floor with a somewhat sheepish look as Tetsuya lectured him. His valet rarely expressed himself like this, with noticeable emotion and in this case, frustration. He was standing in front of his young master, pacing back and forth and his eyes narrowed with worry and disapproval.

"You know that I've been with two others back home. Those were spent in secret as well yet you didn't say anything."

"Yes, but the circumstances are different now. I ignored those affairs because they were discreet and simple flings. Now, however, you are engaged and involved with a powerful and influential family of the Teikou aristocracy. I do not think that Akashi-kun would take kindly to this behavior. There is much as stake."

"You won't actually tell him, will you?" Taiga asked suddenly in a short moment of panic. His face held an almost childish sort of vulnerability and fear; like a child begging a brother or sister not to tell their parents about its mischiefs. Tetsuya did not like that look because not only did it not suit his stubborn and lively young master, but it also made him soft. He wanted to comfort him.

But it was also his responsibility as Taiga's valet to be honest with him and give advice. This was a concerning situation and not really acceptable all things considered.

"No, I will not tell him," was the answer he went for, "I find Akashi-kun difficult to read and am not sure how he would react to this. Not well though, that is certain."

"Thank-"

"Your father, however. While I am your valet, Kagami-kun, my foremost loyalty is to him. By hiding this fact, I am in a sense betraying him."

"You can't tell him either!"

"Well, if this with Aomine-kun is only another fling like those others, then it is a trivial matter that I do not need to bother him with. I must urge you to be discreet though, as this ship has a limited space and you share the same corridor as your fiance."

"..."

"But if this relationship is more than that...then your father must know about it sooner or later. So, Kagami-kun, is it more than that? Is this serious?"

Taiga hung his head.

"Yes."

Tetsuya breathed out a long sigh.

"Kagami-kun, I must speak plainly. While Aomine-kun seems like a genuine and nice person, he is a most disagreeable match for you. Surely you know that already."

"I do."

"If you truly were to choose him, your father would-"

"I don't care!"

This time Taiga raised his voice. He was so tired of this; the talk about class differences, of money and advantageous marriages. Everyone wanted to dictate his life and decide who he should be with, to _fall in love_ with. Even his _valet _was against him.

"It's my life and I do what I want with it."

"Kagami-kun-"

Taiga stood from his seat.

"I don't care what my father wants. _He _wants me to live a miserable life just so he can benefit from it. You're not engaged, you're not being pressured by your parents and no one is telling you who to love and not to love. You're free to choose whoever you want without causing a scandal. How could you possibly understand?"

"..."

"I thought you were on my side. You if anyone."

"I am," Tetsuya insisted eagerly, taken aback by the accusation, and took a step towards Taiga. But when a glare was sent his way he froze.

"Are you? Then you would support me in this."

"I only have your best interest in mind, Kagami-kun."

Breathing in through his nose and then exhaling to calm himself, Taiga faced the valet fully with a determined glimmer in his eyes.

"I love him, Kuroko. He makes me _happy. _Do you understand? Ever since the engagement I've been miserable, you've seen that for yourself. But Aomine has changed that for these past few days. Tell father if you want but it won't change anything."

Surprised by the sheer sincerity on Taiga's face and in his way of talking, Tetsuya admitted himself defeated. There was no way he could oppose him when he exposed his feelings to him like this. It was true that he had noticed Taiga's low spirits both before and during the trip on the Kiseki. It had been unsettling because Taiga was a person of passion, life and light and had been for as long as they'd known each other. But lately said light had grown dim. He wasn't too fond of Seijuurou either.

"I understand, Kagami-kun. May I just voice one more concern?"

"Even if I said no would you listen?"

"Yes."

Taiga could not help but chuckle at the short and serious manner the answer was given in. It was so typical Kuroko.

"Go ahead then."

Tetsuya approached until he stood next to him.

"I do believe that Aomine-kun makes you happy, truly. But what concerns me is the short time the two of you have known each other. You were happy with your past lover too and it is easy to mistake infatuation for true love in the beginning just _because _of the happiness it brings."

"This is different."

"How can you be sure? What if this is only an infatuation? You've been stressed and melancholy for a month and maybe that is why it feels stronger with Aomine-kun. Perhaps give it some time to see if these feelings remain before you make up your mind."

Stubbornly Taiga shook his head.

"No, it's not like that. This feels right. Earlier when we-"

He cut himself, mouth snapping shut and he was appalled at himself for what he had been about to reveal. But it was too late, judging by the other's knowing expression.

Wait.

"K-Kuroko...how long had you been outside before? You...didn't actually _hear _anything, did you?"

His face burned with embarrassment at the thought. He and Daiki had tried their best not to be too loud but neither of them really knew whether these walls isolated sound well or not.

"I did not. Like I told you, I saw Aomine-kun leave the corridor from the other end. I was just on my way back to check on you."

The utter relief he felt clearly showed on his face because Tetsuya's lips finally turned up in that smug, amused smile of his. But it did not last very long; soon they were back on the previous topic.

"We arrive in Teikou soon. Have you decided what to do from here?"

"Not quite. I will sleep on it tonight and give you an answer tomorrow."

He _had _already made up his mind about Daiki, but not the particular details on how to proceed from here. But after some rest he'd hopefully know what to do.


	13. Chapter 12

Dinner was always rather strained and dull to him, but tonight it felt even more so. Mainly because Taiga was nervous and restless. All day he'd been like that and could not stop thinking about how much he wished the day would just end so that tomorrow could arrive. Next morning meant getting off this accursed ship.

Oh how he longed to get off of it; he wanted to experience and enjoy Teikou together with Daiki. To see the places important to him and the ones he liked to visit. Now that he had made up his mind about it, there was much he looked forward too.

He was sitting at his usual seat at the table. Tonight he was quiet and absent as he frequently became lost in thought. One of his legs was trembling, an uncontrollable tremor that kept his foot stomping into the carpeted floor; thankfully the wide and long tablecloth kept it covered. He was sweating too and his heart beating too fast and he never kept eye contact with anyone whenever they addressed him. Especially Setsuna. He couldn't look at her at all, weighed down by feelings of guilt and shame. He'd promised her so earnestly that he'd be faithful to her and not have any affairs on the side, that he'd respect her. And now look at what he'd done...what he was doing and _about _to do. Whenever he was reminded of it he tried to justify himself by the fact that they weren't married yet and that his promise had been one that he had to uphold in the future _after _the wedding. Though it didn't really help.

He'd tried to tell her that morning at breakfast, after Seijuurou had left. Even if it went against his plan he'd just felt the need to do it. She if anyone deserved an explanation; Taiga really owed it to her. But once the opportunity came up and he opened his mouth, no words came out. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her. So instead he'd gone to write a letter in which he explained himself in depth and apologized to her. He had minded his wording very carefully as Setsuna had the habit of always blaming herself for everything.

His father would receive a letter as well, one that Taiga had written early that morning. Hopefully the man would find it in his heart to forgive him. Even if it took ten or twenty years.

Taiga glanced at one of the clocks that adorned the walls of the dining hall. The time was nearing for him to meet up with Daiki by the stairs. They would both be sleeping in Daiki's cabin tonight, on his bottom bunk that was considerably smaller than Taiga's own bed. Daiki had taken him there earlier to show him. It was about the size of the bathroom in Taiga's suite and far less luxurious as one would expect, but surprisingly nice and clean. The bunks themselves were made of dark, polished wood connected to the walls and the mattresses were rather comfortable. Between the two bunk beds stood a sink for washing and above it was small round window settled into the wall. The bathroom was a separate room and positioned in the middle of the B-corridor as it was shared by that section's passengers.

They'd even tried the bed to see if they could both fit. It was definitely cramped and even when they laid as close as they possibly could, it was simply too small. Taiga had called it intimate rather than cramped and it would do for one night. Neither of them really minded to lay so close, after all.

When the clock struck seven, the main course over and done with, Taiga turned to Seijuurou.

"I would like to be excused and return to my suite."

"It is our last dinner aboard, surely you can spare another 30 minutes of your time out of respect to our company. Dessert is about to be served, you know that."

'_To hell with dessert', _Taiga wanted to say but instead opted for more polite words.

"I am full already. And tomorrow is a big day; we arrive in Teikou and I want to be fully rested for it."

He could see the disapproval on the man's face. It was clear that he did not want to grant the request and have him stay. Though thankfully Setsuna took that time to intervene. She placed a hand on Seijuurou's arm and gave him a pleading look.

"Please let him, Seijuurou." She leaned closer to speak with a lower tone only meant for them to hear, "I am sure he is nervous about tomorrow. A new country, new customs and new people. He does not know anyone else but us here."

Her brother held her stare for a moment before turning to Taiga and offered a nod.

"Very well. But remember, due to the early arrival we shall have our breakfast even earlier. Make sure you are ready by eight o'clock."

Taiga nodded.

"Yes. Thank you."

When he left, he did so with a slight spring in his step and a pace that, if you looked close enough, hinted his impatience. Seijuurou _had _looked close enough and since halfway through dinner noticed that something about Taiga was off. He watched with narrowed eyes as the Seirin heir said something to Tetsuya outside the dining hall and said valet gave him a nod along with an expression that looked more serious than usual. Their whole interaction seemed almost..._secretive. _

Seijuurou pondered on it some more, even after Taiga had left, before he stood from his seat.

"Excuse me for a moment," he told the others at the table who were merrily chatting amongst themselves. Without waiting for a reply he walked up to Eikichi who stood by one of the walls in the background. When he spoke to him he did so in a hushed tone.

"Go to Taiga's room and see what he is doing. If Tetsuya stops you, tell him that I asked you to get something for me."

Eikichi nodded and just when he was about to leave, Seijuurou added, "actually, you can tell him to come here. I wish to speak with him."

"Understood," the servant replied and then wasted no time to carry out the order.

On his way out, he was indeed stopped by Tesuya who spoke up just as he passed.

"Nebuya-kun, may I ask where you are going?"

"Akashi-san asked me to bring something from his room. I won't be long."

He scoffed and added, "not that it is any of your business."

"I see. Well, make sure you do not disturb Kagami-kun."

"Obviously. By the way, Akashi-san wants to talk with you so I suggest you get in there quickly."

The blank look on Tetsuya's face changed into one of slight confusion. He blinked.

"With me? What for?

"Look, I'm just telling you what he told me. It's not my place to question and not yours either. Take it up with him if you have any complaints."

"I don't."

Eikichi scoffed again.

"Well then, I have a job to do so if you would excuse me."

Tetsuya watched him leave with the same suspicious look. He wanted to follow him and make sure that he didn't catch Taiga and Daiki by accident. It was very likely to happen, after all. But it wasn't an option at the moment as he'd been given his new task.

_Should I go anyway?_

He looked into the dining hall where Seijuurou was waiting for him. He couldn't refuse him, especially a direct summon from him. had been very clear on that point.

Taiga and Daiki had probably reached the prior's suite already. At least he hoped so. As soon as Seijuurou had told him whatever it was he wanted, then he'd go and check on them.

Taking a deep breath he entered the dining hall and walked up to the Akashi noble with his face once more completely blank. He could not allow himself to betray anything that may cause Seijuurou to grow suspicious.

"You wished to see me, Akashi-san?"

"Yes. I want you to escort Setsuna to her suite as soon as she has finished dessert."

Tetsuya blinked.

"Forgive me, sir, but I thought that was her handmaiden's job. She has been responsible for that the entire trip-"

"Today it is your job."

Seijuurou spoke with a tone of finality and absolute authority, one that left no room for argument. Since Taiga was still aboard the ship and thus still at the risk of having his plan of elopement exposed, Tetsuya knew he had to do as asked. He couldn't refuse a direct order from Seijuurou; Mr. Kagami had been very clear on that point.

"As you wish."

"She will be finished soon. Wait for her outside."

With a bow Tetsuya went back to stand outside the dining hall and he certainly did not like it.

* * *

Daiki had been delighted when Taiga said the words.

"_When we arrive, I'm getting off this ship with you."_

He had figured as much after last night, but there had still been some doubts. Taiga could always change his mind or maybe his intention had never been to go with him. Perhaps what he wanted from him was just meant to last for the remaining trip, someone to relieve his stress and give comfort. To hear Taiga say it with such excitement and honesty was therefore a great relief.

They'd met up around seven o'clock by the stairs that connected first and second-class. Taiga had asked him to come with him to his suite where he had to get a few things. Daiki wore the coat that he'd borrowed the other day -he'd return it later that night where he found it- to blend in better on the way through the first-class corridors. Though with Taiga with him there was probably no need to.

Once they made it there, Taiga quickly got changed into some more casual clothes. He took out two envelopes from the writing desk, one of which he placed down on his night desk. It was Setsuna's letter. For a brief moment he looked at it and felt a surge of disgust at his own cowardice. But he couldn't dwell on it too much.

"I'll just go and grab my coat and a few belongings."

He went to the living room, Daiki following him soon after.

Once he had his coat put on and grabbed the small bag of belongings he'd packed early that morning, they were off. But there was still something else that he needed to do.

"Come on," he told Daiki and next they went to Seijuurou's room. This of course came as a surprise to him.

"What are we doing in here?"

"There are a few things in Seijuurou's safe that are mine. A pocket watch that my aunt gave me as a gift and a few wads of money bills. He gave me a spare key to his suite to access the solar deck where we have breakfast."

"I see. Wow, I thought _your _room was fancy," Daiki said as he took in the interior of the exquisite suite. It must've cost an obscene amount of money to rent it, he figured and despite his amazement he could not help but find it distasteful. It was such an unnecessary spending, such a complete _waste _while there were so many people in the world who could not even afford enough food for a day. Though he kept that thought to himself.

"It's such an ugly old thing, isn't it?" Taiga mused out loud as he worked the code to the safe. He remembered vaguely that Seijuurou once told him it was something that had been in the family for several generations. Or rather, bragged about how good quality it was and thus _lasted _for several generations. Taiga didn't know anything about safes, apart from their purpose, and couldn't really see what the big deal was. But Seijuurou brought with him it _everywhere. _

Once it was open Taiga took the money that belonged to him and the silver pocket watch. He walked out to the sitting room where he began to write something down on a blank sheet of paper. He took off his engagement ring and placed it in the small black box that belonged to it, then gave it to Daiki along with the note and pecked him on the lips.

"Can you put this in the safe for me? Just turn the code wheel around a little when you're done and it will lock."

"Sure."

While Daiki did that, Taiga put the pocket watch in his bag and stuffed the money bills into the inner pocket of his coat. And then they were ready to go.

Unfortunately, the smooth process of their plan ended there. Just as they closed the door to Seijuurou's suite, Eikichi turned around the corner on the other side of the corridor, about five doors down. He was just as startled as they were and froze for a short moment, processing the sight of them together and not by the right door.

But when the two of them turned and began to run away from him, he snapped out of it.

"Tch!" He grit out between his teeth and took off after them.

"Shit he's coming!" Taiga cried out, terrified but excited at the same time. The adrenaline had kicked in and was making him giddy despite it all. The same went for Daiki; he couldn't help but grin as he and Taiga ran together hand in hand.

They didn't mind where they were going, caring little for the people in their way or the complaints they shouted at them as they passed. Several times they'd almost run a few passengers down.

"This way!"

They ran to the elevators and managed to slip into one just as the operator was about to close it. Eikichi was not as lucky and reached them just as the elevator began to move downwards. He glared at the two youngsters, cursing under his breath, and then louder when Taiga with a cocky smile gave him the middle finger.

"I'll get you!" He shouted just before they went out of sight and he slammed his hands against the protective metal divider.

Quickly he made it for the stairs and practically jumped down the whole thing. Someone yelled at him to "watch we're you're going!" but he paid them no mind. When he reached the second floor, the elevator was empty but as he looked around he saw a quick glimpse of Taiga and Daiki running down the stairs on the opposite side.

And so the chase was on again.

Neither Taiga or Daiki knew where they were going. They ran through the maze of corridors, past the various rooms of the second class and through areas they didn't really have access to. At one point they ran through the kitchen where chefs were cleaning up the cooking stations and other staff doing the dishes.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" The head chef barked to which the two youngsters replied with laughter.

"Don't mind us, we're on our way out!" Daiki said as they ran past. And Just before they exited through the doors on the other end, Taiga added, "Thanks for the food! You're all doing a great job!"

But a far more dangerous route was the one through the engine room, where stokers where shoveling coal to fuel the whole ship. It was hot and cramped with big steaming engines of metal moving up and down. It was a desperate solution but at least it had helped them lose the gorilla. They ran past the stokers and engines, ignoring more shouting and cursing that were thrown out at them.

They ended up in the storage area, where they could finally breathe out and get some rest. Tired, sweating and laughing they sat down on the floor with their backs against a wooden crate.

"That was close," Daiki managed out between a row of chuckles.

Taiga nodded.

"Terrible timing though. I didn't think he'd be there. Now the whole plan is ruined."

"Yep, cat's out of the bag."

Daiki reached for Taiga's hand, took it into his own and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"So what now?"

What now, indeed. Taiga had hoped, perhaps a little naively, that everything would go smoothly. Seijuurou and the others would think that he was sleeping in his room while he slept with Daiki in the third class. When morning came, they'd get off the ship as soon as it docked and Tetsuya would claim he had not seen Taiga since last night when the others began to look for him.

"They will look for us now. They'll search the whole ship, starting with the place where gorilla lost us. And I guess the personnel will report us too."

"What do you want to do?"

"They'll find us eventually so I don't think there is any point in trying to hide the whole night. Setsuna will soon find out about this and I'm sure Seijuurou won't put it gently. She's sensitive and will blame herself so I must speak with her. I guess I should have been honest from the start."

Taiga sighed.

" Though I was really hoping I wouldn't have to."

"So...back to the snake pit?" Daiki asked jokingly though not without exposing some of his nervosity.

Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, Taiga looked at him and nodded.

"Back to the snake pit."

They stood up, getting ready to leave the storage room, but when Taiga saw something a bit farther away he stilled. He looked at the object for a few seconds before recognizing what it was.

One of the Akashi family's cars.

_Seijuurou's _car.

They'd left the Kagami estate with two cars; Seijuurou in his own while Taiga and Setsuna shared the other one. They were of the latest model and so polished and shiny they could pass as mirrors. Comfortable, ridiculously expensive and both sporting the Akashi family crest at the front hood.

Taiga remembered how Seijuurou had showed it off with such pride and arrogance. Of course, he never drove it himself, as that was his chauffeurs job.

"Daiki," he said thoughtfully, eyes still on the car, "before we go, there is something I'd like to do first."

Their hands were still holding each other and Taiga did not wait for a response before gently pulling Daiki along while approaching the car.

"Do what?"

To this, the only answer he received was a suggestive little smirk and it was all he needed to understand. Excited, he grinned back and let himself be herded towards the fancy object.

Once again, he found himself thinking that Taiga was full of surprises.

Xxxx

The moment he caught sight of Eikichi he could tell something was wrong. Even more so when his ruffled appearance became visible as he came closer. Seijuurou had been in the smoking room as always after the last course when the servant came back to report.

The man was a mess.

"Akashi-san," he said as he came into the room, tone and expression alike more serious than usual. No more needed to be said and Seijuurou was quick to excuse himself to the others.

He and Eikichi left to stand outside and spoke with hushed tones.

"Judging by your appearance, I assume it is not good news."

"He's with the Aomine brat. I tried to follow them but they managed to lose me."

Seijuurou closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm his growing annoyance. He was reaching his limit; ever since they boarded the ship Taiga had been testing his patience and now it was starting to run out.

"I see," he said then and looked up when Eikichi continued.

"More importantly, when I caught them together they were just leaving _your _suite."

"What?"

"Kagami was carrying a bag. I don't know what they did in there, but they must've taken something."

Taiga had a spare key to his suite and knew the code to the safe. It contained some of his possessions so he must've wanted to take those back before leaving. And this meant that Taiga truly had no intention of staying with the Akashis or marrying Setsuna. He was planning on leaving with Aomine.

How disgraceful.

"We shall go there at once," he said and did not wait for his servant's reply.

When they got to the corridor of his suite, Tetsuya was there. He stood outside Taiga's room and tensed immediately at the sight of the Akashi noble.

"Akashi-san."

"Tetsuya. I assume you were aware of this."

"So you know…"

Eikichi stepped forward and glared.

"Yeah we know. Those brats gave me a hard time. And you are no better. '_Make sure you do not disturb Kagami-kun'. _You were covering for him."

Unaffected by Eikichi towering over him with that hard expression of his, Tetsuya simply shrugged and with a blank look said, "My prior loyalty is to Kagami-kun. I could not refuse a direct order from him."

Seijuurou stepped forward.

"But you have obligations to his father as well, do you not? Kagami-san wishes for an alliance between our families, achieved through the marriage of his son and my sister. Therefore, your assistance to Taiga is compromising that wish."

"I am not-"

"When we have arrived in Teikou, we will have no further need of your services and you shall return to Seirin. Though I must inform Kagami-san about your actions, unfortunately."

Before Tetsuya could answer, Seijuurou turned back to Eikichi.

"Search Taiga's room, then come to mine."

Then he began to make his way towards his own suite. He cared little about the confrontation he heard behind him as he went.

"W-wait a second. You can't-"

"Move it, runt," Eikichi growled and none too gently shoved Tetsuya to the side.

In his own suite, Seijuurou made a beeline for the safe. When it clicked open he was quick to search it, looking for anything that may be missing and confirm his suspicions. And just as he thought, Taiga's pocket watch was gone and so was the money bills he'd received from his father. None of his own possessions seemed to be missing though, which relieved him greatly. Just when he was about to close it, however, he caught sight of something that he knew wasn't there before. With a slight frown he reached for it and took it out.

A small, black velvet box and a folded paper.

The box was very familiar to him, as it had been him and Mr. Kagami who'd picked it out at the jewelry shop. He grit his teeth, his annoyance growing into anger, and opened the box. The ring that had donned Taiga's finger just a few hours ago now greeted him with its golden and red shimmer. Suddenly it was no longer so beautiful to look at.

He closed it shut and proceeded to read the note that came with it.

_It's not __Seirin__ custom._


	14. Chapter 13

"He did not do it to intentionally hurt me," Setsuna insisted after Seijuurou was done explaining the situation. They were occupying the two sofas in the sitting room of his suite and waited for any news about the two runaway youngsters. With them, standing by the wall, were Setsuna's handmaiden, Tetsuya and the master at arms.*

Part of the staff had been given orders to search for Taiga and Daiki and there had been reports of them running around in the restricted areas.

"Regardless of his intentions, the consequences remain the same. This behavior is unacceptable and it puts our reputation at stake."

"I know that. But still-"

"Be quiet," Seijuurou cut her off with a tired sigh, not keen on hearing any more of his sister defending Taiga's foolishness. He didn't want to sound so harsh to her, but at this moment he did not have enough patience to spare.

The next five or so minutes that followed were quiet, apart from the soft clattering of porcelain as the handmaiden prepared tea for them.

Then two of the men who'd been searching the ship suddenly entered.

"Well?" Seijuurou asked from his seat, eyes narrowing when it became clear they were empty handed.

"We tracked them to the storage area…"

The two of them glanced at each other nervously, looking troubled and almost _embarrassed. _

"They seem to have been hiding in a car. There were some...tracks there but they were gone when we searched it."

They would not elaborate on what those tracks were, however.

Seijuurou stood from his seat, irritated.

"This is a _ship._ There are only so many places they could be. Either you are lazy or just plain incompetent. Search harder and do not come back until you have found them."

"Yes-"

Just at that moment, the door opened again and Taiga and Daiki came into the room. Eikichi had been waiting outside in the corridor the whole time in case they should come willingly and was now walking behind them. He and Seijuurou shared a quick, conspiratory look that no one else noticed.

"How nice of you to finally show up, Taiga. I assume you are here to explain yourself."

"I am."

"I have already told Setsuna everything so there really is no need to."

Taiga looked at Setsuna and was just about to apologize to her and offer his own explanation regardless, when Seijuurou spoke to the master at arms.

"Search him."

_Him _being Daiki.

"What the hell?" Daiki cried out when he was pried from Taiga's side by one of the workers and the master at arms began searching him.

Then from one of the pockets of the coat he wore, the man took something out.

It was Taiga's engagement ring.

"Is this it, Akashi-san?"

An appalled gasp could be heard from Setsuna, still sitting on the other sofa. Her eyes went big and one hand lifted to cover her mouth.

Daiki looked at the piece of jewelry as if it had just magically come to life.

"What? Bullshit!"

With an arrogant shrug, Seijuurou said, "I cannot say I am surprised. When I heard the two of you had been in the safe and found the box empty, Aomine was a likely suspect."

"Wait a minute," Taiga said, disbelief and confusion evident on his face, "Daiki couldn't have taken it. I was with him the whole time."

"That's right! I didn't do it!"

"And yet it was on him."

"..."

Daiki, despite behind held by the arm, tried to get as close to Taiga as he could. His eyes were widened with desperation, begging him to believe him.

"Taiga, I didn't do it. You know I wouldn't! They must've slipped it in my pocket or something. The gorilla."

"Hey!" Eikichi could be heard protesting from behind.

The man-at-arms had taken the coat off Daiki and said while inspecting the name tag, "It is not your coat though, is it?"

Daiki tensed and a flash of guilt crossed his face. Taiga saw it.

"It belongs to a Mr. Jason Silver. It was reported stolen the other day."

"I only borrowed it. I was going to return it, I swear!"

"An honest thief, are you? How admirable," Seijuurou drawled sarcastically in the background, to which Daiki responded with a glare.

He then turned to Taiga again.

"Taiga, I just needed it to make it to your floor. They wouldn't let me pass otherwise. C'mon, you _know _I didn't do it."

Taiga only looked at him. He was too confused and at a loss to say anything. Everything that was happening was being processed in his mind and he didn't know what to think or who to believe. He _wanted _to believe Daiki. He wanted him to be innocent.

But…

The ring had been in the pocket of the coat he wore. The coat wasn't his. It was Taiga who had asked Daiki to put the ring in the safe. He could have taken it while Taiga wasn't looking.

On the night they met, during their time drinking and talking down in third class, Taiga had shown Daiki the ring and talked about it.

"_Wow look at that thing."_

"_Nice isn't it? At least to look at. I don't like wearing it though."_

_Taiga took it off his finger and handed it over for Daiki to get a closer look. The latter took it with a gentle hold and studied it. _

"_So what are they, rubies?" He asked, referring to the small red gems engraved in the gold._

"_Yeah. A rare sort."_

"_Huh. And it's pure gold, isn't it?"_

"_It is."_

Daiki couldn't have planned this. If he wanted the ring then he'd had many opportunities to take it before. Surely he didn't mean to take it after gaining Taiga's complete trust; steal it for himself and then leave Taiga behind once they were in Teikou. It was worth a _lot _of money.

But Daiki didn't care about such things. He'd talked about how content he was with his life with such honesty and pride. Not to mention all the lecturing he'd given Taiga about happiness and irrelevance of wealth.

Even when Daiki was cuffed and taken away Taiga did not say a word. He only watched, still trying to figure out the situation.

"Taiga! I _didn't _do it! You know me!"

Seijuurou placed a comforting hand on one of Taiga's shoulders. Or that is what it appeared to be, at least. To everyone else.

Daiki wasn't buying it.

"He's tricking you, Taiga!"

That was the last thing he could say before the door slammed shut and his shouts became muffled from the other side.

Now there was only Taiga, the Akashi siblings and the three servants left in the room.

"How nice to have one's room to oneself again," Seijuurou said and poured himself a cup of tea by the sofa table. While doing so, he casually addressed Tetsuya whom he had his back against.

"Tetsuya, could you please prepare a bath for Taiga in his suite? We have to sort out a few things in private."

"But-"

"Go, Kuroko. I'll be there soon," Taiga said, sounding a little defeated. He wanted to talk with Setsuna and the less people around to hear it, the better.

After Tetsuya's exit, he looked at his fiance.

"Setsuna...I know I say this a lot so it probably doesn't mean much to you anymore. But I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, I swear! I just…" he sighed, "I really liked him and I had fun. Please don't blame yourself, it had nothing to do with you."

She was trying her best to seem unfazed, he could tell. When she smiled it was friendly and kind as usual, but it was lacking. And no matter how many times he asked her not to, she _would _always blame herself to a certain extent.

"It is fine, Taiga. I understand. However, I cannot believe that Aomine-kun would do something like this. If he was deceiving you this whole time then I cannot forgive him."

Taiga flinched. He didn't like the sound of that. Even if he was thinking it, hearing it out loud was much worse. Though he still wasn't fully convinced.

He opened his mouth to retort, but as always Seijuurou had to share his own opinion. And it started with a humorless snort.

"Of course he was deceiving him. It is as I always tried to tell you, Taiga, he took notice of your status and used you for his own gain. If only you had listened to me." He put his cup of tea down and shrugged, "though considering his background one could not expect any better to begin with."

Taiga was reminded of why he'd made the decision to go with Daiki. Even if it was true that he'd been deceived, he still did not want to go with these people. Setsuna aside, he was tired of Teikou nobles.

With a roll of his eyes and a tired sigh, he muttered.

"Don't you ever get tired of yourself?"

Seijuurou looked at him with a faint narrowing of his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Not backing down and with steel in his own eyes Taiga held his stare.

"Of always being so superior, proper and so damn _stuck up _like you've got something huge shoved up your-"

Taiga didn't make any sound when his head snapped to the side by the back-handed blow. Behind him, however, Setsuna gasped in utter shock for the second time that evening and immediately went up to inspect his cheek. It was turning a stinging red but probably would not be bruised for too long. Appalled, she turned to her brother with an accusatory look.

"Seijuurou!"

Eyes widened with anger and still focused on Taiga, Seijuurou addressed the handmaiden with his voice low and cold.

"My sister is tired, take her to her room."

Setsuna could tell that this was just as much of an order for her as it was for the servant. Her brother wanted her out and would not tolerate disobedience. She didn't want to leave Taiga though, worried what would happen to him. She glanced at Eikichi who was standing next to Seijuurou, expression hard and big arms crossed over his muscled chest. She didn't like the look of him.

However, she wasn't given much time to dwell on it as her handmaiden took a gentle hold of her arm and herded her out of the room.

"This way, miss," she said gently, just as startled about the situation as she was and realized the importance of leaving quickly.

"I'll be fine, Setsuna."

It was Taiga who spoke next. He turned to her with a gentle smile but it was obviously forced.

"We'll talk later. I promise."

Despite her current feelings about the situation she nodded and let herself be taken out of the room.

Now with only three of them left, Seijuurou nodded at Eikichi and took a seat in one of the sofas. As he did, he heard Taiga grunt with pain as his servant punched him in the gut. Leaning his elbow against the arm rest he watched unimpressed as Taiga fell to the floor, arms folded around his middle where he'd been hit.

"I have tried to be tolerant, Taiga. Truly, I did not want it to come to this. The situation, however, is unacceptable and you are trying my patience."

"I didn't do it to hurt anyone," Taiga breathed through his teeth.

"No, you did it to irritate _me_. As you do with everything else. Is it that amusing to you?"

"That's not-"

"Why must you insist on being my enemy? We will be spending a lot of time together from now on so I cannot understand why you make this so difficult."

Taiga only glared.

"Do not look at me like that. Despite all this I am willing to forgive you, considering it was that boy who tricked you into this madness. You have no experience with his kind, after all, and sometimes you are too trusting."

Taiga did not want his forgiveness. It was worthless to him. He wanted to say as much but Seijuurou was not done.

"Though I _do _expect an apology from you first."

Biting his lower lip, Taiga lowered his gaze to the floor and stayed quiet. He wouldn't apologize no matter what. He stayed like that, refusing to bend, and when his apology never came, Seijuurou narrowed his eyes at him expectantly.

"I am waiting, Taiga."

"Fuck you, _shorty._"

He was hit by Eikichi in the gut again, this time with a kick. With another grunt, eyes wide with pain, he fell forward until his forehead touched the carpeted floor by Seijuurou's feet. He coughed and gasped for breath as the air left him, desperate and panicking.

With another long sigh Seijuurou rested his cheek against his closed fist.

"Oh dear, what am I supposed to do with you? Your father has been too lenient with your upbringing," he scoffed and added, "it seems to be a common trait among you Seirin savages."

Taiga managed to regain some of his breathing to normal but when he tried to speak, all that came out was a cough.

"Have you forgotten what will happen if you defy me?"

"I don't care!" Taiga bit back and raised his head to shoot the other a hard glare. The determination that shone through it took Seijuurou by surprise.

"Do whatever the hell you want with the _damn _company. I'm not going with you."

"And where _will _you go? Aomine deceived you so you will be all by yourself, though he could never provide you with anything in the first place. You know no one in Teikou, have nowhere to live and no money as I will have it confiscated. You cannot go back to Seirin without it. So, tell me, where exactly will you go?"

"..."

"Sleep under bridges?" Seijuurou pressed, sounding a tad amused at the thought and was referring to Daiki's speech about his lifestyle that he'd made that night during dinner, "work at steel mills and barely earn enough money to get by for one day? Do not be ridiculous; you are not meant for that kind of life."

"If it means not having to live with you, then yes that's what I'll do. Anything is better than that."

The prior anger returned to Seijuurou's face. His fist balled tighter and he had to bite the inner side of his cheek to keep his composure. He had hit Taiga once this evening and made Eikichi hurt him twice. And even with the facts laid out before him, how utterly useless it was to _not _choose him over a life of poverty, Taiga was still fighting him. Seijuurou liked challenges from time to time, that much was true, and he'd known that the Seirin heir would be difficult. But at this point he was actually on the verge of _losing _to this brat.

If Taiga did not marry Setsuna, Seijuurou would not get his involvement in the Kagami Railroad Company and all other future plans he had would be lost. _He _would have lost. Even if he did carry out his threat and destroyed the company's reputation, he would still not have achieved his goals. Taiga would be winning.

He _never_ lost.

"No," he said with a firm tone of finality and glared at Taiga down his nose, "you will marry Setsuna next month and work with me in the Kagami Railroads' Teikou branch. When the ship docks tomorrow morning you _will _go with us, Taiga. If I need to keep you on a leash and drag you across the floor, I will."

During his speech, he had taken out the letter for Setsuna from the inner pocket of his suit. Taiga recognized it immediately. He watched with big eyes as Seijuurou carelessly tore it into four pieces and let them fall to the floor.

"_Why_?" He asked almost desperately, "why are you going so far for this? How can _anything _possibly be worth all this trouble? I don't want to go with you, neither me or Setsuna want to marry each other, I'm obviously not suitable for your family or the Teikou high society. So why?"

"Because it is what_ I _have decided. I am not accustomed to being defied, Taiga. I always get my way and I certainly _always_ get what I want. I will not let you challenge my absolute authority."

'_What __**do **__you want?', _Taiga wanted to ask but was more disgusted with another fact that had now become clear. He tried to sit up straight and support himself on his arms, but they fell back to his gut that was still throbbing with pain.

"Y-you're doing all this because you're a sore loser? How selfish can you _get_?!"

Seijuurou scoffed.

"You have no right to speak of selfishness. _You_, who are willing to ruin your father, your whole _family _and betray your fiance, just for your own satisfaction. To be with some vulgar riff-raff that-"

"We fucked in your car," Taiga said suddenly and despite his pain had managed a cocky grin.

"..."

"We went at it like rabbits in the backseat so hard the windows fogged up. I think my handprint is still there. Those guys who searched for us saw it, anyway. They can tell you." He chuckled and added as an afterthought, "their faces were priceless."

_There were some...tracks._

His grin disappeared suddenly when Eikichi carried out his third order to hit him.

"Ngh!"

"I see now that simply educating your mind is not enough. I must teach respect to your body as well."

He leaned forward and took hold of Taiga's chin, tilting it up to look at him.

"You will come to see things my way, Taiga. It will certainly take some time, but eventually I _shall _have youtamed."

Taiga did not back down and kept eye contact, despite the discomfort Seijuurou's expression brought him. He looked excited and almost _pleased _about this outcome. It made Taiga's stomach turn unpleasantly. He clenched his teeth and intensified the heat of his glare.

"Tch. You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

This time Seijuurou did not deny it.

"Yes," he said thoughtfully while caressing Taiga's cheek before leaning in to plant a soft peck there, "I confess I am. "

_He wants you._

Taiga shuddered.

'_Sick bastard.'_

_Xxxx_

"I'm telling you, I didn't _do _it! You deaf or something?"

The master at arms was a patient man who had many years of experience in his line of work. He'd been the victim of this kind of behavior many times so when Daiki spat out the same answer for the third time, he stayed as calm and polite as he could. In his experience, the truth was more likely to come out that way.

"Then what would you say happened?"

"I've told you that too already! They slipped the ring in my pocket! Or, I mean, the coat's pocket."

"And by '_them' _you mean…"

"Gorill- I mean the big guy!"

He'd forgotten his name.

"You know who I mean! He was there! The big burly guy who works for Akashi."

"And when did he supposedly do it?"

Daiki had thought about it ever since he was arrested. It couldn't have been anyone else. Eikichi slipped the ring in and Seijuuro had told him to do it. The question of when was something he'd figured out as well.

"He was waiting outside in the corridor when me and Taiga arrived and followed behind us into the room. That's when. And it was only the ring, without the box, so it was too light for me to notice!"

"But you and Kagami-san were in Akashi-san's room, yes?"

"Well yeah-"

"And you opened Akashi-san's safe."

"Yes. Taiga opened it to get his own things and put the ring in there."

"Did he or you leave it there?"

Daiki visibly tensed in his seat. His hands, cuffed behind his back, balled up into fists.

"...I did."

The other two men who'd been partaking in his arrest glanced at each other knowingly. This was the statement that proved it. Seeing their exchange, Daiki growled.

"I did it because Taiga asked me to! It was in the box and I put it in the safe. It was in there when I closed it. C'mon believe me!"

"You know, whether you did steal the ring or not, that coat did not belong to you. You stole that one."

"Borrowed!"

He tried to explain it again. He didn't know how many times now, but he'd told the same story over and over again. But still they didn't believe him. When he was done, the master at arms shook his head and sighed.

"Just confess now and the punishment will be less severe."

Daiki turned his head to the side, staring out the small circular window, and stubbornly stayed quiet.

The master at arms sighed again.

"Well, I can see that we won't make any more progress today. We will arrive in Teikou tomorrow and you'll be taken to the police station for further interrogation."

"But-"

"Put him in the cell for the night."

They grabbed and pulled him out of the chair, dragging him along and not surprised that he still insisted on struggling. Albeit a little less than before.

Once locked up in the cell, hands still cuffed, Daiki slumped down to sit on the floor. He threw his head back against the wall with a frustrated sigh.

"Fuck."

He sure was in trouble now.

* * *

* Master at arms = Member of the staff aboard a ship who is in charge of security and law enforcement.


End file.
